A Lost Love
by icheerforteamedward
Summary: Bella and jacob were bestfriends..until she moved away. now that she's back will they finally tell eachother about their love? or will someone change everything. unfortunatly for jacob that person is closer to him than he thinks.please read and review!
1. Coming Home

**A.N. Omg guys! i am seriously sooo excited to be starting this story! Ive been so interested in writing this and just recently decided to put it into words... this story is going to be pretty interesting, well atleast i hope it is. but please feel free to review and i want to hear constructive criticism and what you guys think of it. I think i will be updating this almost every day..unless i have writers block or something(which i highly doubt. i already know what i want to happen) but yes, please tell me what you think and i hope you enjoy!**

Bella POV

I had always grown up close to Jacob and it always felt right. I can't even remember a time when my best friend wasn't there to help or comfort me when I needed it. He was there for me when I fell out of the tree in Charlie's yard and broke my arm when I was six, as well as the numerous occasions I had managed to injure myself, which was quite often. He was even there when my mother had decided she wanted to divorce my father a week after my ninth birthday. I had always known that my parents weren't exactly a match made in heaven, they had their problems just like any other married couple; their mistake was marrying too young. She had been only eighteen when they had foolishly married, only a year and half older than I was right now. After the divorce was finalized it was decided that I would live with my mother, as far away from Forks as she could find. I looked out at the New York landscape from the train, this had been my home for the past seven and a half years. That was ninety months without seeing my best friend, no one understood me the way Jake did, and he always knew what I was thinking and when I had a bad day. What could I say, he was my other half. I felt relief when my angry fights with Renee had convinced her that I was grown up enough to make my own decisions and she agreed to let me live with Charlie for my remaining high school years. My dad missed me a lot, he would always tell me how life without me was almost unbearable and I knew deep down that he missed my mother that much too…she was his first love. I had been cut off from my childhood life in Forks, my mother refused to let me visit my father in Forks; he was expected to come visit us in New York. The relationship I had with my Jacob had grown weak and eventually faded, not even a card on my birthday. This was a step I chose to take in order to fix that relationship, I always loved Jacob and I wanted him to know that.

I stared out the train window at the New York countryside. We would be in the city soon, that's where I would catch my plane to Seattle. I was counting down the hours until I could see him again and I wondered how much Jake had changed, if he would even talk to me again….I missed him so much.

"Bella are you okay?" I turned sharply to face my mom and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You don't need to worry about me mom, I'll be fine." I smiled at her and turned towards the window again.

"I have Jake." I added softly. I thought of how he would be different, we wouldn't be children anymore. It was my chance to tell him how I've always loved him.

Jacob POV

"Jacob Black, you get out of that bed right now or you will not be seeing that Kaylie girl tonight. I told Charlie we would be over in an hour and he called fifteen minutes ago." I reluctantly rolled over to look at my dad. He had on the look that said 'I'm not telling you one more time and if I do you're going to regret it' so I stretched out like a cat and jumped out of the bed. Apparently my non-lethargic movement proved that I wouldn't grab the covers and fall asleep again. I wasn't excited to go to Charlie's house, there were too many memories of her; too much pain. Sure Kaylie was great, she was funny and she knew how to have fun, but she wasn't my Bells.

I had always grown up with her right there, sure she was older than I was, but it was only two years. I mean come on, there were celebrities getting married that were like twenty years apart. Besides, I was always bigger than her. I mean Bella was delicate, a porcelain doll that could shatter if handled to roughly. That's why I had always thought of it as my job to protect her from others, but mostly herself. I mean Bells wasn't the most coordinated person out there, basically she was a threat to society. Poor girl couldn't even walk over a smooth, stable surface without finding something to trip over, mostly which resulted in a few cuts and bruises and the occasional sprained ankle.

I had always tried to protect her from getting hurt, and I made sure I was there to comfort her when she was crying or needed someone to talk to. It was my responsibility to help her handle to the divorce too. The day I found out she was going to be leaving was the worst day of my life, I mean I was six but still…I loved her. Bells was my other half, more than a best friend. We had a bond that was stronger than anyone I had ever known; she knew what I was thinking and I knew what she was thinking, obviously we were perfect for each other. And I had always kinda thought she had a crush on me too, but when as she drove away with her mom it was the last time I had seen her...

"What are you doing Jacob? You look really depressed, or heart broken or something….but im sure the news Charlie has will cheer you up pretty fast, that's kinda why we need to be there soon."

My dad's voice shook me out of my silent reminiscing, and I was sparked with interest when he told me about the news Charlie had… maybe it was about Bella. With my sudden interest I threw on a sweatshirt and pushed my dads wheelchair out of the house and helped him into the truck. As we drove away from the house and towards Forks I was hoping that the news was what I thought it would be…


	2. Breathtaking

Bella POV

I was approximately two minutes away from my childhood home and I was bouncing with excitement. I was a little worried that the car ride into Forks was going to be awkward, considering my dad hadn't raised me and we weren't all too familiar with personal things; I think mostly he was just afraid to say something that would make me want to move back…as if that could happen, not when I would be able to see Jake while I'm here. The car ride started out very uncomfortable for the both of us. A stiff 'hello' and 'how have you been' was all that was forced out, but we were soon extremely comfortable. I didn't know that me and my father were so much alike.

"So what made you move back Bella?" My dad was sneaking a few glances at me, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I missed you dad, and I figured since me and Jake were older I could finally make out with him like I'd always wanted to." My dad stiffened and I burst out laughing.

"Kidding dad! But Jake was one of the reasons…life isn't the same without him there…" My dad decided that I actually was joking and gave me a small smile.

"Well Jake sure has grown; he's probably around 6'3 now. Which surprised me, it seems like he grows an inch every time I see him. Kinda strange actually….now that I think about it, all them boys down in La Push are huge." Charlie was concentrating on the road, while looking curious and kind of confused.

"Don't worry dad, once I see Jake I'll get to the bottom of it..." I smiled and bit my lip to keep from laughing hysterically in excitement. I wiggled in my seat as we turned the corner onto the Charlie's street. I was more than happy to see an old truck parked outside of the house and knew it meant only one thing.

Jake POV

I shook with anticipation as we entered Forks and I started to speed up as we approached Charlie's street.

"Jesus Jake, calm down. You might hit someone, and you really should not be going that fast when you're in town. If Charlie catches you he wont let you near Bella, you'll be a bad influence." I looked at my old man in mock horror. He always teased me about my more-than-crush on Bella. And the day of my transformation he explained imprinting to me and told me that he believed my imprint would be Bella. As we approached Charlie's house I was slightly disappointed as I looked at the empty driveway…they weren't home yet.

"Dad, what if it doesn't happen. What if it's not Bells." I was starting to panic. I couldn't imagine anyone more special and more perfectly matched for me than my Bells. I shook my head and tried to take deep breaths; I couldn't help but notice that I was sick to my stomach. This was it; it was the moment of truth, I could only pray that things would work out the way they were supposed to.

"You don't have to worry Jake, I was thinking about that and I don't think you will imprint until you're sixteen." I whipped my head towards my father and titled my head to the side…okay? I was confused.

"Don't look at my like that. I was speaking to the elders and Sam and we found out that all the stories we have heard of imprinting have been about people sixteen or older. There is not one story we have heard where the boy was under sixteen. So if it doesn't happen we still have some time." I breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest and I could breathe easy again. I looked over at my father and saw he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"So you decided today is the day that you're going to tell her you have loved her forever?" my dad asked, with a smug smile on his face. I turned bright red and looked down. I had been thinking about that and decided that maybe it would be best to tell her later on….when we were sure of where we both stood. I wasn't going to profess my never-ending love for her if she didn't feel the same way…that was just embarrassing.

"Actually dad, if you must ask. I was not going to today. I don't know what I would do if she said that she only liked me as a friend. I don't think I could face her after that." I looked at my hands that were resting in my lap and decided that the only thing I could do now was wait.

I jerked up and looked behind me, it was Charlie's car. Billy looked surprised and also turned to see what I was looking at…ahh, the joys of extra-sensitive werewolf hearing. I smiled big and jumped out of the vehicle inhumanly fast and graceful. I was helping my dad into his wheelchair when Charlie's cruiser finally pulled into his driveway. I had never felt more nervous in my entire life and my hands were sweating profusely….this was it.

As soon as the car was no longer in motion, the passenger door flew open, and a woman so beautiful it took my breath away emerged. She was thin and looked to be about 5'4. Her shiny brown hair was in loose curls and hung just past her breasts. The wind blew a few loose strands into her face and she bit her lip. She was just as nervous as I was. I took giant steps towards her and caught her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her skin was pale and almost translucent looking, her large chocolate eyes looked up at me in adoration and her light rose lips broke out into a huge smile. I took her heart shaped face in my hands and leaned down so my forehead was touching hers.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." I whispered. I broke out into a smile, because if I was correct her cheeks would be flaming red when I pulled back. I leaned back and just like I had predicted Bella looked like a tomato. I laughed and smiled even bigger.

Everything just felt right, and I knew she was still the best friend I had secretly loved my entire life.

**Bella's POV on their first meeting in years will probably be up tomorrow night or saturday morning...depending on whether or not i have time to work on it. It's kind of upsetting me that these chapters arent longer. but i promise the next one will be forever long, yup i just said that _forever long_. haha. seriously that's like my favorite phrase. =) but please dont forget to review and i hope you have a wonderful day!**


	3. Those Five Words

Disclaimer: As much as i wish, the only place these amazing character will belong to me and not Stephanie Meyer is in my dreams....but that doesnt mean i can't have Taylor Lautner. ;) 

**Enjoy! and dont forget to review!**

Bella POV

My mouth dropped in amazement as I realized the striking man standing next to a wheelchair was Jacob, _my_ Jacob. My dad sure was right, Jake was huge. I continued to stare at Jake in awe as we finally pulled into the driveway, and in record speed, I had unbuckled and swiftly opened the car door as soon as the engine was off. I stood outside of the car in amazement as I realized this could not be Jacob. This man was beautiful beyond imagination. His dark hair was short and looked perfectly messy, his hair looked like silk and I was fighting to urge to run my fingers through it. I carefully studied his physicality and was in awe to see that he was muscular, extremely muscular and that was evident even under the bunny-hug and baggy sweats. His skin was beautiful and russet color, he looked like a god.

A sudden gust of wind proceeded to blow my long brown hair into my face, and I could see the red tint as it hit the sun. Before I even realized what was happening the man was right in front of me, so close that I could lay my hands against his chest, and I fought the urge to. I looked up and studied his lips; carved so perfectly that I was going against my will as I struggled to keep from pressing mine against his. I finally realized that I was biting my lip in nervousness and it was almost starting to bleed. I reluctantly moved my eyes away from his lips and moved to his eyes. At that moment I realized it was my Jake, because no man could ever have eyes like Jake's. As I gazed into his eyes I saw the loving, warm-hearted, goof ball of a friend, Jake. He was someone that I loved deeply, and I knew he would give or do anything for me, that's why it was finally time to tell him.

I was taken back when his large hands reached out to grab the stray hairs and tuck them behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at his unexpected act, and I felt like an even bigger idiot as my smile grew when he took my face in his hands. Compared to my Jake, I was small and delicate and I knew that no matter what could ever happen, he would always be there to protect me; in his arms I would always be safe. He leaned his forehead against mine and I was shocked at how blazing hot Jake was. I obviously hadn't noticed the extreme temperature as he first held his hands to my face but the heat was too extreme to not take notice.

"Bella, you're so beautiful."

As Jake whispered those four words my hope for our future was strengthened and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Jacob had obviously known I would look like a freaking tomato and I was expecting the smug smile as he pulled back. Jake laughed that beautiful laugh I had missed for so long. I could no longer hold back my emotions and I jumped into his arms (picture the notebook scene when Ali jumps on Noah …;-P). I felt so safe in his arms and I never wanted to let go, I felt comforted by Jacob's strong hold on me and he stroked my hair. I knew it was my chance to finally say something, so I whispered in his ear.

"Jay, you don't know how much I've missed you. I love you so much." I felt relieved as I finally let out those last five words and knew it was all up to him. Jake had two choices right now and I was hoping his choice mirrored my own, I was praying that he loved me the way I loved him.

Jacob POV

With her last few words my entire world had changed, every feeling of insecurity and worry had escaped me, and I was filled with pure joy and bliss. I held her tighter and leaned my head back so I could kiss her. From the moment our lips met we were one person, she had my heart and I had hers, we connected on a level that no other person could understand, no one could change that. Her taste was sweeter than chocolate and I knew that this moment was perfect. As we finally pulled back I was breathless. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled.

Only inside, a very small part of me was still worried she wasn't my imprint. Something with our kiss wasn't how it should have been, that pull wasn't there. I shook off the feeling of disappointment and heartbreak and told myself it was only because I wasn't even sixteen yet. There was no way I could imprint yet, and my dad had told me so. I accepted my defense over the missing pull and carefully let Bella down.

A.N.: Seriously guys! wow, your reviews make my day. =) i smile like an idiot and my mother gives me weird looks when i come upstairs after im done reading the reviews. Seriously just to know someone gave the time to tell you that you're doing a good job and they're enjoying the story and they want you to continue makes you feel magical. Im sorry that this chapter is a day late and i feel terrible about that. but i swear i have a sleeping disorder so my i need to get my hours of rest in somewhere so i wasnt suprised when my mom came yelling upstairs and told me it was past 5:30 in the afternoon. thats just the way i run. =) but yeah so i watched transformers revenge of the fallen. it was pretty sweet, i aslo finished chem homewor..but like you guys care haha. i guess i should stop boring you. but really thanks for reading, it means soooo much to me. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful Monday! =) (p.s. im really sorry if this chapter wasnt as well written, i wasnt as focused today.)


	4. Untouchable

**Disclaimer: I only wish twilight was mine...=( **

**Enjoy! i just couldnt keep from uploading another chapter tonight. my gift to you! =) dont forget to review!**

Bella POV

From the moment I said those five words my heart was his for the taking, I laid out my feelings and finally let him know how I felt. When he responded by holding my closer and then leaning back to face me, I understood; he felt the same way, he always had. Our lips met and it was magical. I felt a million butterflies flutter in my stomach for a second, but I was soon surrounded in his warmth and everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be at that moment. When the kiss was finally over and we had pulled away to look at each other our eyes mirrored the same feelings; a love so strong and full of joy it was almost unreal. I was completely breathless and I was embarrassed when I realized we had just kissed in front of our fathers, so when Jacob had set me down I quickly positioned myself to hide behind him. I was surprised when I looked over and realized there was no one standing there. Hmm.. Charlie wanted me and Jake to have our privacy that was smart of him. I mean I doubt he wanted to see his little girl making out with his best friends son.

"Well, that was…"

"Wow." I giggled and wrapped my arms around Jake. I was content and didn't want to move.

"Come on, you know we have to go inside sometime Bells. Plus we need to catch up, you don't know how much I've missed you. Its been unbearable." I looked up to see Jake glowing and I knew that no one could never love me as much as he could.

* * * * * * * * *

I was surprised to find that Charlie and Billy didn't say anything about me and Jake's little stunt. They obviously understood what was going on when we walked in hand in hand, and they only made a few remarks which ended in dirty looks from Jake and I, and high fives from each other. As soon as we ended the walk of shame, we raced up to my room, and sat down on the bed. I had sent all my boxes of stuff to Forks a week earlier so I had all my stuff set up in my room. I looked over at my guitar laying on my bed and smiled. Jake noticed my look and pulled my into a hug.

"So I take it you're still going to be a huge super star when you grow up? Remember when we would take about that as kids Bells? You said that when you would tour, I would be right there with you. Backstage at every show, at every red carpet event, I would be right there with you." Jake ran his hands over the smooth guitar and he had a small smile on. Before I knew what was going on I was being pulled onto the bed beside Jake and he placed the guitar into my arms.

"Come on Bells, sing me a song!"

"No, im not even that good anyway Jake, don't make me do it."

"You're going to be amazing Bells, pwitty pwease.?" Jake gave me those puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip like a little kid. I laughed at his silly face and finally gave in.

"okay, okay. If you really want me to then I guess I could sing you a song. This one's about you." I smiled and touched my hand to his face before I started playing.

_untouchable like a distant diomand sky  
i'm reaching out and i just can't tell you why  
i'm caught up in you, i'm caught up in you  
untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
and when you're close i feel like coming undone_

in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
you gotta c'mon c'mon...little taste of heaven

it's half full and i won't wait here all day  
i know you're saying that you'd be here anyway  
but you're untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
and now you're close i feel like coming undone

in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
you gotta c'mon c'mon, oh

in the middle of the night waking from this drean  
i wanna feel you by my side standing next to me  
you gotta c'mon c'mon  
say that we'll be together  
c'mon c'mon...little taste of heaven

i'm caught up in you, oh, oh

but you're untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
now that you're close i feel like coming undone

in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
you gotta c'mon c'mon, oh

in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
you gotta c'mon c'mon  
say that we'll be together  
c'mon c'mon  
c'mon

in the middle of the night waking from this dream  
i wanna feel you by side standing next to me  
you gotta c'mon c'mon  
say that we'll be together  
c'mon c'mon  
little taste of heaven

and in the middle of the night when i'm in this dream  
it's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
you gotta c'mon c'mon, oh  
c'mon c'mon  
c'mon c'mon, oh oh oh

like a million little stars spelling out your name  
spelling out your name, oh

(for the sake of the story let's pretend that Bella writes the lyrics not the amazingly beautiful and talented Taylor swift, okie dokie? =D)

I finished strumming the last chord and I looked up as soon as I heard more than one person clapping. I was blushing when I saw that Billy and my father were standing in the doorway. I looked over to Jake who was smiling so big it looked like it hurt.

"That was beautiful Bella, you're so amazing there are no words to describe you. And thank you so much for writing a song about me, it means a lot. As for the whole untouchable thing Bells, you can touch me as much as you want." Jake waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I heard a sudden choking sound coming from my doorway. I looked over to see my dads face basically purple and his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Umm, Jake. I think that was an oops." I whispered quietly to Jake. I started to giggle and told my dad to calm down.

"Jacob I think that was highly inappropriate and I think maybe you two should be somewhere where I can supervise your activities for the rest of the evening." My dads face had returned to its normal color, but his eyes were still huge. His voice was strained, and I couldn't help but laugh as soon as Billy and my father made their way down the hallway and back into the living room. I grabbed Jake's hand and picked up my guitar as we followed our fathers into the living room.

"So Bella, do you have any other songs you could sing us?" Billy's voice was eager and I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and started to play.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before_

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen  
feeling like there nothing to figure out  
well count to ten, take it in  
this is life before who youre gonna be  
fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
and soon enough youre best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool  
well be out of here as soon as we can  
and then youre on your very first date and hes got a car  
and youre feeling like flying  
and youre momas waiting up and you think hes the one  
and youre dancing round your room when the night end  
when the night ends

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
when youre fifteen and your first kiss  
makes your head spin round but  
in your life youll do greater than dating the boy on the football team  
but I didnt know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
but I realized some bigger dreams of mine

and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind and we both cried

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
youre gonna believe them  
and when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
and you just might find who youre supposed to be  
I didnt know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la

Youre very first day  
take a deep breath girl  
take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.

I finished playing and my dad had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh dad! Are you okay?" I was worried because I didn't want to upset him or anything…

"No, Bella. I'm just so, so proud of you!" my dad engulfed me in a big hug and messed up my hair with his hand. I smiled back and looked down at my guitar. Life was working out amazing.


	5. Just A Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. this makes me sad. =(**

**Enjoy! link to bella's first date outfit will be on my profile!**

Bella POV

After Jake's little comment in my bedroom we were forced to stay under my father's carful supervision, and after playing a few more songs I lost interest and my father turned on the football game. They really believed in me, and that made me think that there actually was a way to reach my dreams. I sighed and turned towards Jake.

"So, what have I missed?" I looked at Jake carefully, for a moment he broke eye contact and looked panicked, after realizing I noticed he regained his composure and started talking.

"No-nothing really, just hanging out with Quil and Embry. The usual stuff. It's just been hard for the past couple weeks. Quil's uncle is dying so he's staying there until.." Jake's voice trailed off and I knew he really missed having Quil around. I knew how close those boys were, and seeing Quil hurt would hurt Jake and Embry too.

"That's too bad, I really miss Quil. How can we be the cool-quad when he's not here…" I looked down sadly and jumped when Jake's booming laugh filled the living room.

"What Jake?" I was annoyed now. Obviously he was finding something I said extremely funny.

"You're still actually saying that Bells? Haha, the 'cool-quad'. It was somewhat cool until you gave it that name." Jake's face was smug and he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you didn't love that name. if I remember correctly we all loved the name I gave us."

"Actually, you are incorrect. It was just you and Quil. Both of you guys connected on an equally dorky level me and Embry just couldn't reach." Jake was shaking with laughter and I playfully punched his arm.

"I am not dorky Jacob! If I am then you have to admit you have a thing for nerds." I stuck out my tongue and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Only if you're that nerd." He looked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Then I guess I'll have to start dressing to look the part." I carried on with my bugging about him having a thing for nerds. And he proceeded to tell me about how his school, friends and catch up on everything I had missed.

* * * * * * * * *

A week had gone by and then magic between Jake and I had only intensified. We spent almost every day together. We would sit on the couch and I would play songs for him while he ran his fingers through my hair. Each moment we spent together was perfect, but I knew he was keeping something from me, and it was something big. My suspicions would only grow as Jake would call me from his house and ten minutes later be on my doorstep without a vehicle. I couldn't comprehend how he could get here so fast without a vehicle, it was impossible. The first time it happened he just laughed and said "I have my own personal transportation", whatever that means. Sheesh, if Jake really did love me he wouldn't be so hesitant about telling me the truth, he knew he could tell me anything. I stared out the window one last time. I figured I should get ready, considering me and Jake were going on our first official date. I laughed when he told me it was a secret and that I just needed to be the beautiful girl I was, the boy was such a suck-up, but I loved it.

I pulled my dark hair into a low bun, letting a few pieces frame my face and curled them. I pulled on a cute dress and put gray leggings underneath, and to finish off the look my signature black converse. I smiled at my reflection and almost had a heart attack when I felt breathing on my neck.

"Boo." I screamed and turned around. My heart went wild and eventually slowed down once I realized it was Jake.

"Jesus, Jake. Do you mind making some sort of noise so I know you're here? You're practically a ghost." I glared at him, and he made a goofy face to put me in a better mood. I laughed and hugged him.

"fine, you win. So what are we doing for our date?" I held my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I told you Bells, it was a secret. But I promise you'll love it." He smiled widely and I nodded. I stared at him with a blank look on my face and nodded. In a second Jake's face dropped and he went into panic mode.

"Whats wrong Bells? What did I do?" his voice was frantic and he stood up and followed me as I walked to the other side of the room.

"It's just Jacob, speaking of secrets. You're keeping one from me, it's a big one Jake, I can tell." I searched his eyes for the panic I knew was coming and found it. All of a sudden his face went blank and his expression was unreadable.

"It's nothing Bella, drop it." His voice was hard and full of warning, I knew I should have dropped it then, but I couldn't. Jacob didn't trust me enough to tell me and that hurt.

"No Jake, you can tell me anything; you know that. My feelings wont change." I spoke softly and tried to calm him down. Since at this point Jake was beginning to shake and pace the room. He closed his eyes and began breathing in and out slowly.

"Bella drop it, you don't need to know every little thing about me!" his voice was full of anger and it really hurt.

"Wow Jake, im sorry you liked keeping things from me! I didn't know that you like keeping secrets when you are in relationships, cause in my world we tell the truth. Especially when we've been best friends forever! I know there is something going on and I want the truth! Something doesn't add up. People don't just travel what is supposed to be a half hour drive in ten minutes, on foot. You leave suddenly all the time, you're always freakishly hot, and you've been exhausted for the past couple days Jake. Don't think I don't notice!" As I screamed those last words, I sat down on my bed and started to cry. Jake sighed and rubbed circles on my back. I held my knees to my head and tried to calm down.

"We can't even last a week Jay. We've loved each other forever and we can't even go a week without fighting." I gave a small laugh at my pathetic realization, and knew it was because I was angry that Jacob thought he couldn't trust me.

"It's not that I don't' want to tell you Bella. I just can't." Jacob's voice was filled with pain and I knew he genuinely meant it.

"Why can't you tell me Jake? I, of all people would understand." I looked at him in the eyes and put my hand against his cheek.

"I know you would Bells, its just there are rules I need to follow. And they can't be broken. But I promise, the day I turn sixteen I will tell you everything. You know I'll love you forever and always." I sighed and took what I could. I slowly got up and decided that we should head out.

"I'm sorry if I wrecked the mood, I just couldn't take it. You not trusting me I mean." I hugged him and we walked to my truck. As we pulled out of the town limits we both loosened up and began singing to the radio. Jacob sounded awful, but he rocked it. I admired that he would do anything and not be afraid of what other people thought, it was something he had that I didn't. As soon as we reached our destination, via directions from Jake, I realized it was a romantic picnic on the beach.

"oh my gosh Jake! its so nice!" I hugged him and gave him a kiss. He grinned and moved over to set up the food. We sat on the blanket and looked out at the ocean, it was so beautiful. It was late in the evening and the sun would be going down in a half hour. After we had eaten our food I leaned on Jake and watched the sun set. This was the perfect first date, minus the pre-date fight of course. It was pure bliss until I heard loud voices coming from forest. I was in awe as I saw five large men emerge from the forest. I recognized Embry right away and ran up to hug him.

"Oh my gosh Embry I missed you so much!" I let go and looked back at him. Gosh the boy was huge. Just like all the others. Each boy looked eerily similar to each other and I realized the Jake matched them. He was probably spending his time with them, that's why he was so tired. I mentally slapped myself for thinking it was something stupid he was trying to hide from me.

"Who is she?" I looked towards a menacing man who was looking at me in pure disgust.

"Paul, this is my girlfriend Bella." Jake put extra emphasis on the girlfriend part, and glared towards Paul.

"This is your girlfriend Jake, a distraction for now right. I doubt she's the one. And you know deep inside. It's not her." Paul sounded amused and looked smug. He was obviously trying to push Jake's buttons and it was working.

"She. Is. Not. A. Distraction. I love Bella." Jake was starting to shake and I was trying to calm him down.

"Just admit it Jake, the pull isn't there. You know that imprint after sixteen bullshit your dad was feeding you? It's not true. They told you that so you wouldn't freak out and do something stupid." I looked at Jake and saw the devastation in his eyes and expression.

"That's not possible." Jake was whispering now and he looked like he was about to cry.

"We came to talk about it Jake. We didn't know you would be with her." The man I recognized as Sam spoke up and looked at Jake sadly.

"It's not your choice Jake, she's just not the one." Sam spoke again and he was trying to calm Jake. He spoke in a calm soothing voice and nodded towards Jake as they made eye contact.

I felt a sickening feeling, something bad was coming. My breathing got faster and faster and the tears were falling. I watched the boys walk back into the forest and I was left alone with Jake.

"Bella, this changes everything." His voice cracked and I knew this was painful for him. I was taken back when in a second he completely changed. He turned into someone I didn't know and spoke in a voice that was not his own.

"I'm not doing this anymore Bella, okay? The just reassured what I already knew. You aren't right for me. We can't do this. What's going on between us is over now." His voice was hard and cold, he was someone I didn't know.

"What do you mean Jake, we only just started dating. We've loved each other forever. This is ridiculous. Why are you suddenly breaking up with me?" My heart was completely broken and I didn't hide that as the tears fell down my face. I looked up and saw that Jake was struggling to keep himself from wiping away those tears and telling me to forget everything he had just said. I could tell that he wanted that more than anything, but as I waited for it to happen, it never did.

"Just don't come back here again okay? It'll just make this harder for the both of us." I looked up at the stranger and nodded, I was dead inside now. Jake was the only solid thing in my life, he was my rock, my other half; I couldn't survive without him. I sat down on the blanket and cried. I heard Jake walk away and I let everything out.

I had the first breakdown in my life right there on that beach.

**A.N. i know that breakup was sudden. but i know if i was told the girl i loved wasnt my soul mate i would be devastated and just want to be alone. he didnt want bella to go on when he knew that he would eventually break her by finding his girl. thats my explanation for the quickey break-up. i hope you guys liked it. tell me if you did. if not maybe ill just re-write it. but yeah, please review and have a good day!**


	6. For The Best

**Bella and jake no longer being together makes me sad. =( just like waking up and relaizing that me owning everything twilight was a dream. it does, and will always belong to stephanie meyer. =(**

**this chapter was depressing to write. =( but guess what!!! OMG, the cullens will be here in the next chapter! woot! quil wont come for another perhaps...5 chapters? but i hope you guys enjoy, dont forget to review! Seriously every single reviewt totally makes my day. its freakin' amazing. The best reviews are the long ones. i've read the same review like 6 times and i smile like an idiot every single time. =)**

Bella POV

It was easy to say that my life was definitely not going as planned. My summer vacation was coming to an end and I wish there were something to keep me occupied. Every moment alone was spent on thinking back to every moment I had with Jake. What had gone wrong? I was angry at that Paul guy, it was him who had ruined everything. He was the one that had made my life hell.

It was going on a week and a half since Jake had told me never to go back to the reservation again. To say I was devastated was saying the least. I couldn't eat or sleep, they all brought me to the same dream. The scene were Jake told me that we shouldn't be together anymore kept replaying, punching an even deeper hole into my chest. I broke down regularly and Charlie didn't even bother asking me if I needed anything anymore, I did my duties. I made food, and cleaned the house. There was nothing else to do so I read every book on the summer reading list for the advanced English kids. The free time I had was unbearable and I found myself turning all my depressing feelings into a song. It had to be perfect, I re-wrote it a million times and I would cuss in anger as I played the guitar. The feeling just wasn't right, it didn't set the mood I wanted to portray.

I stared blankly out the window and a single tear ran down my cheek. _I was there when you said forever and always…_ I looked down and was more than surprised to see none other than Embry walking out of the forest and coming towards me house. I jumped up in excitement, maybe Jake had gotten Embry to apologize for him, I quickly shot down the idea…Jake didn't want me anymore, he had made that clear. I ran to the door and swung it open to find one of my best friends Embry. We hadn't been as close as me and Jacob, but we were still best friends.

"Oh Embry!" I sighed in relief and jumped up to hug him. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I looked up at him, I really needed him right now. All I had here was Jacob and he didn't want me anymore.

"Jeez Bella, you okay?" I saw Embry's eyes look me over. Of course he saw a mess, I looked beyond terrible. I looked even more pale than usual, my hair was piled on my head in one big knot, I had huge circles under my red puffy eyes and I looked thin and gaunt.

"Well, as okay as I could be when the person you have loved for your entire life dumps you." I said it sadly and I was not surprised when Embry had pulled me into another hug. There was never anything romantic about our hugs, I loved Embry like he was my own brother.

"Oh Bella, come on. We need to clean you up." He looked determined and followed me to the kitchen. I was surprised when he pulled out ingredients for soup and started to cook it. He left the water to boil and asked me to go get a brush. I assumed he was going to tackle brushing out the knots in my hair. I sighed and hurried up to my bathroom. We moved to the living room and he got me to sit on the floor. I took out the hair tie and let my hair fall down my back.

"Jesus Bella, have you not brushed your hair in a week?" Embry's voice sounded appalled and I responded.

"Basically. I haven't felt like doing anything." I heard Embry sigh and start working on the never-ending knots.

"Bella, I know it's hard but you need to move on from the Jake thing." Embry's voice was filled with sympathy and sadness. "You know he never wanted this, he just didn't want to hurt you more down the road. Its better for both of you to end it now. You can't assume you're the only one suffering right now either, you both are." Embry had surprisingly brushed out my hair by the end of his little speech and I nodded.

I sat up and moved to sit on the couch beside him. I leaned my head against his chest and started to cry.

"This was never supposed to be how it goes Em. This wasn't the plan. You should have seen the look on my dads face when I told him Jake had ended it, he thought I was kidding. Me and Jacob were supposed to be together forever." I proceeded to cry harder and I was hyper-ventilating when Embry finally spoke.

"Just stay strong Bella, something good will always come out of something bad. And its only another 2 weeks until Quil is back." Embry seemed happier as he said that last sentence and my heart sped up, I felt better knowing I would have the best friend most similar to me come home. I had completely forgotten how much I missed him when I was with Jake. Maybe Quil could help me heal, I didn't want to stay in a depression over Jake, it would only bring down Embry and my father.

"When does school start?" I knew Embry was trying to change the subject and I responded quickly.

"The day after tomorrow." I was happy that I would soon have a distraction and I wouldn't have to worry about thoughts of Jake as much.

"Oh, we start tomorrow." Embry's voice was sad. I knew he was going to miss summer a lot.

"Good luck. I think im just going to stay in my room and work on my songwriting more tomorrow." He nodded silently and got up and walked to the kitchen. The aroma was intoxicating, I had never known that Embry was a good cook. He poured me a bowl of the delicious looking soup and I took it greedily. He smiled as I forced it down despite the scorching heat; it was better than delicious. He laughed as I asked for 2 more bowls of soup.

"Jeez Bella, you're starting to develop an appetite like mine." I laughed, remembering that he could demolish twelve hotdogs and still have room for more.

"Well this is just so damn good, you are an amazing cook. " I tried giving him a serious look but only ended up choking on the soup as I started to laugh.

"Nice one Bella." I coughed and was able to breathe soon after, thank god. I looked out the window and realized he had watched me eat in silence for a long time, the sun was already beginning to set. I saw Quil's eyes follow my gaze and he let out a breath.

"Well I should get going. Promise that you'll try to feel better Bella. I know its not easy, but its for the best." I followed Embry to the door and looked down as he told me that. I looked up at him and nodded. He gave me one last hug and I watched him walk down the road. I sighed and shut the door. I only had one more day before I could distract myself with work other than chores and cooking.

Jacob POV

I stared out the window and realized that I had been sitting like this for more than an hour. My life had come down to this, I was nothing without my Bells. I loved her more than anything, but I didn't want to hurt her. The moment Paul had told me that everything my father had told me about not imprinting until I was sixteen was a lie, I had been devastated. My heart dropped and I was more in more pain than I thought possible. I had known that I needed to end it with Bella, I couldn't keep going on with that relationship when I knew I could imprint and destroy he heart. If I broke up with her soon, it wouldn't be as painful for us later on. I though back to when Sam had followed me after I told Bella to never come back again. I ran into the forest and phased as soon as I was out of sight. I ran until I couldn't breath and then I laid down and cried. I could hear that Sam had followed me and he sat down in his wolf form across from me. I whimpered and he nodded.

_You know Jake, I could barely live with myself when I broke Leah's heart. But she wasn't mine, she didn't belong to me Jake. Just like Bella isn't yours. Emily dulls the pain so I can go on, but I'm never going to be completely happy until I see Leah happy too. Jake it killed me to have to tell her I was I love with her cousin and not her. I don't want you to have to go through with that Jake. It kills me to have to look into her eyes and know that I betrayed her, I broke her heart Jake. She still loves me and I just cant return it, she blames herself. Always asking what she did. I cant tell her the truth, and she hates that. _

_But its not fair Sam, I love her so much. I would do anything for her. She. Is. My. Life. _

_She's not yours Jake, you would break her heart someday. Atleast this way she will have time to get over you and move on with her life. It wouldn't be fair for you keep her around until you found your imprint._

_But it wouldn't happen Sam. I would fight it, Bella is the only girl I would ever want! _

_Don't be stupid Jake. There is no fighting an imprint. Trust me, I tried. The pull is just oto extreme. Your emotions bind with theirs Jake, you feel everything they do and your need to be with them and love them is impossible to ignore. _

I stared deep into Sam's eyes and finally understood. I had to let Bella go, it was the only way to make sure she would be happy. I came back to the present and felt a tear roll down my cheek. The pack knew I couldn't stay away from her. I had slept outside her house every night, and every night I could hear her heartbreaking dreams. It was the same exact thing every night. I would hear her panicked and strained voice, begging me to not break up with her. I would hear her wake up after awhile and then she would break down. It was her nightly ritual and it took every ounce of energy not to climb into her window and tell her that I took everything back. I loved her so much and I only wish I could tell her that.


	7. Forever And Always

Bella POV

I was relieved that my last day of summer had gone by quickly. I completely finished the lyrics during the day and that made me so happy, I knew this song expressed the way I felt exactly. I was only upset when I couldn't get the music right. It didn't sound the way I wanted it to so I went to bed frustrated.

I was relieved to find that the school had a music room that was open to all students at any time. My father was glad that I wasn't breaking down anymore. The truth was that the song was the only thing keeping me from it, it was like I was letting go of all those feelings and the song told people how I felt.

"Bells, I really am glad that you're doing so well with music. I want you to know that no matter what you do with your music career, I will support you one hundred and ten percent. I know that you have the talent and drive to be the girl who performs in front of thousands of people. I know that is what you will be doing one day. Its only a matter of time." My dads eyes shone with pride. And I was glad he was my father, he believed that I could do anything. I was reminded again that Jake was no longer a part of my life, he would never be there beside me through it all like we had planned as children.

I excused myself and ran upstairs to get ready. My hair hung in loose curls and I pulled a deep blue v-neck sweater over my head. I was wearing jeans and I pulled on my converse. I thought it was a pretty good first day outfit, hopefully I wouldn't stand out too much at school. Since Forks didn't get much sun I was hoping that my almost albino skin color would be common here. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs.

"You look nice Bells; you're going to be a heartbreaker here." Charlie smiled at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

"That's not really what I was going for; I really just want to blend in." I bit my lip and worried. I really didn't want to be the newest attraction here.

"You could never blend in Bella, you're too beautiful. But I think you should head out now, I started the truck awhile ago so it'll be good to go. I know you want to get to school early to check out the music room. Have a good day Bella. I love you, and be safe." I smiled and told him to have a good day too. As I walked out the door, I was feeling more and more excited. I would finally be able to finish this song. I drove to the school with ease, I mean it wasn't that hard to find.

I was relieved to find that the student parking lot was empty and I realized there probably weren't any other people interested in coming to school an hour and a half earlier than necessary. I found the music room easily since each building was clearly marked. I was surprised to see that the campus was spread out, definitely not like my New York campus. I walked through the doors and was amazed to find the most magical room ever. The room was acoustically perfect, anything would sound great here. The room was huge and I was in awe, there were plenty of music stands, multiple guitars and other instruments, but the most amazing and beautiful was the shiny, black grand piano. I walked over to it and ran my hands over the smooth, shiny keys. I looked at it in want, if only I knew how to play the piano. I sighed and sat down on a nearby chair facing the bay window that overlooked the football field. I pulled out my guitar from its case and strummed over it.

Half an hour later, and I was just as frustrated as I was before I had started. The sound wasn't right, and it bothered the hell out of me. I tried over and over again trying to perfect it. At last I came to a version that was acceptable, but it still wasn't right. I was about to give up and pack my stuff when I heard a voice so beautiful I was stunned.

Edward POV( omg, I'm excited to write this =D)

I walked out of the house by myself as usual. This was the start to school that I was used to. My siblings were going to wait until a more reasonable time to head over to the school. I knew Alice really wanted to come but she also understood that I liked having my privacy for that hour. It was an escape to lose myself in the music when I played the piano. It was my love for this instrument that had driven my family to donate the beautiful grand piano to the school's music room.

It seemed like only a matter of minutes when I had pulled up into the school's parking lot. I was surprised to see an old truck in the student parking lot, it looked lonely. I was interested in seeing who this person could be, I was the only student to show up an hour early for school. As I got out of my car and made my way to the music room I smelt it. I froze in place and immediately refused to breathe in. That scent was intoxicating, more desirable than anything I had ever smelt before, my throat burned from the thirst and venom filled my mouth. I swallowed it down and took a few deep breaths in. I knew this wasn't safe; I could ruin my family's cover. But this was something I needed to do. I knew that someone was in that room; I could hear the guitar start and then stop. There would be a slight change in the notes and then the player would test it out. I stood outside the room for at least twenty minutes. I heard another sigh and I knew the guitar player would be leaving soon, they obviously did not accomplish what they wanted to. The fact that I hear this person's mind only heightened my curiosity. I decided that I should catch this person before he or she left. I walked in only to find the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She was thin, and her skin was like porcelain; smooth and perfect. Her brown hair had a red tint and hung in loose curls down her back. Her lips were a beautiful rose color, they were full and she was biting her bottom lip in concentration. Her eyes were the most beautiful brown I had ever seen, they were like chocolate and they were so deep and intense. This woman was the epitome of beauty.

"You look like you need some help." I was nervous that she would not respond to me, she looked dazed and she finally blinked several times. She had obviously not heard me come in and I smiled. I saw the blush spread through her cheeks, enhancing her already unparalleled beauty. I heard her heartbeat quicken, and I laughed.

"I err-yeah I j-just can't figure this out." She bit her lip and looked down at her note book. I walked towards her and her cheeks turned an even more tempting red. I sat down close to her and I heard her deep intake of breath. She was probably as aware of my scent as I was of hers, of course my smell would be mouth watering; it was part of my unnecessary arsenal as a predator. I took the sheet music from her and looked it over.

"A sad song?" I looked at her questioningly. She looked down and nodded. "So you're a song writer?" I was really interested now. I was also confused, I still couldn't hear her thoughts. It was very frustrating, I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"It's just that the guitar isn't working for me, no matter what I do it doesn't sound right." She was obviously frustrated and she bit her bottom lip again. I smiled and looked at her.

"I think I can help." I walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I motioned for her to come sit next to me. I looked over the music again and started my own interpretation to it. The music flowed and it was beautiful. I went on for abit, so she would know where it was going. I heard her intake of breath, and she was smiling in joy.

"This is it. This is exactly what I imagined." She smiled up at me and I stopped playing.

"Well aren't you going to sing?" I looked at her confused, and she blushed again, that was soo cute. I froze. Wait what?! Did I just say she was cute. I couldn't believe it. I was falling for her….

"Oh, well I guess that would make it better. I was just amazed. You play beautifully." She looked at me in awe, and I stared back. God, she was so beautiful. I started playing again and she was deep in concentration. I was amazed at the emotion she put into the song and I was even more shocked at the sheer beauty of her voice.

**(a.n. seriously guys. Right now open a tab and go to youtube. Search "taylor swift forever and always piano version" this is an amazingly beautiful song. This version of the song is so much more emotional than the original and it really makes you feel her emotions. That song is my love right now. So just imagine bella singing and Edward on piano while you read now. =D)**

_once upon a time  
i believe it was a tuesday when i caught your eye  
we caught on to something  
i hold on to the night  
you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
i don't feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened please tell me  
cause one second it was perfect  
now you're half way out the door

and i stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always  
oh and it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
i was there when you said forever and always  
cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when your gone  
i was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby  
you said forever and always, yeah

was i out of line  
did i say something way to honest  
made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
i looked into your eyes  
thought i new you for a minute  
now i'm not so sure

so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to scilence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going  
thought i knew you for a minute but i don't anymore

and i stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always  
oh and it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
i was there when you said forever and always

you didn't mean it baby  
i don't think so

oh back up, baby back up  
did you forget everything  
back up, baby back up  
did you forget everything  
back up, baby back up  
please back up, oh back up  
back up, baby back up

cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
i was there when you said forever and always  
and i stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and then you flash back to when we said forever and always

I finished the last few notes and I was in shock. This girl was amazing, her voice was like an angel's and she was in such a deep concentration as she sang it. This song was really personal to her, I could tell. I was angry at the guy who had broke her heart, and also jealous because she had loved him. This girl could never love me, I was a monster.

"That was amazing." I looked at her in awe, and I was shocked to see a tear sliding down her cheek. I panicked, I didn't want to see her cry. It broke my heart to see her in pain. She noticed that my face was torn, and that deep blush returned. She sniffled and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't be such a wimp about it." She wiped her eyes and I shook my head.

"No, its okay. This song is obviously very personal to you. I get the same way when I write something that is very personal to me." I couldn't believe that she didn't want me to be uncomfortable.

"Ugh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry today. Stupid boys, and their stupid heartbreaking ways. He says he loves you one minute and then just completely shuts down another." Her voice was going progressively smaller and she whispered those last few words. I couldn't stand seeing her sad, so I put my arm around her and told her it was okay. I noticed her tears were coming faster now and I pulled out some Kleenex.

"Here you go." I handed her the tissues and looked at her. I realized that she probably felt strange crying in front of a stranger who she didn't even know the name of.

"My name is Edward by the way, Edward Cullen." I stuck out my hand and was surprised at the sudden jolt of electricity than ran through me. I new she had experienced it too when she pulled back right away.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"I'm Bella Swan." She smiled at me and blushed again when I didn't break her gaze.

"You have beautiful eyes, they're such a unique color. They're like golden butterscotch." She blushed as I smiled and she looked down.

"You do too. You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen." I looked at her and smiled a crooked smile when she blushed. Bella looked momentarily dazed again before she started blinking again, I heard her sudden release of breath.

"Jeez, you really shouldn't do that Edward." I was puzzled as she said that. What was she talking about?

"Do what?" I was genuinely confused, and that was not a regular occurrence.

"Dazzle people, well me specifically I guess." I laughed and looked her in the eyes. She was embarrassed and I could tell.

"So I dazzle you?" I gave her another crooked smile and she blushed again; that was my new favorite thing.

"I can't even breathe or think. My mind just freezes, its ridiculous. I must look slow." She laughed and shook her head. I smiled and started playing my favorite song. Her head immediately shot up and she stared at me in wonder and amazement.

"Clair de Lune?" Bella was obviously amazed, and she surprised me as well.

"You know Debussy?" I was shocked. Every girl I knew didn't even know who Debussy was. Bella was obviously no ordinary girl, I smiled and continued playing.

"It's my favorite." I replied. She was still staring at me and smiling.

"It's my favorite too." She laughed and watched me finish playing.

"You're amazing at that. I really want to learn how to play the piano. How long have you been playing?" Bella was excited and also very surprised. I breathed out. If I told her the truth she would think I was psychotic, I had been playing the piano for over 80 years. I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Like forever. My dad taught me." I smiled and started on a different song. I was surprised when Tanya walked in.

"Hey babe, your family is here and I was thinking we could go hang out with them for a bit before class starts." My face fell as I looked at Bella. She was obviously shocked and disappointment at the realization that I had a girlfriend. The truth was I would much rather stay here with Bella, but I knew that my family would start asking questions that I didn't want to answer if I said no to Tanya.

"Yeah for sure." I grabbed my things and looked at Bella.

I gave her a small wave and walked out the door. I couldn't help but look back and see the obvious disappointment as she stared at Tanya's hand intertwined with mine.

**This chapter was so much fun to write. Dont forget to review. you guys would make my day if you did review. =) as jacob said: pwetty pwease? (looks down to see my puppy dog eyes) lol, hope you liked my loser moment there. But yeah, tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me if you like where the story is going. but have a god day and...i dont know be awesome? =) p.s. sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, i didnt feel like proof reading. **


	8. Great Start

**Im glad that edward has finally come into the story now. i have been excited for bella to meet the cullens for awhile. because you know that when you mix werewolves and vampire's and add a human a vampire and a _couple _werwolfs love you get some major drama. but im sorry if i made some mistakes i really havent felt like double checing my writing. i just really wanted to get this up for you guys and its like 1:30 here so i better get going. i hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! =) thank you!**

Bella POV

As soon as turned towards the door as the angel spoke I was amazed. This boy was truly an angel, and he looked like a god. He had the most unusual color of messy bronze hair, and golden eyes, but the most noticeable thing was his pale skin, he was even lighter than me and I didn't think that was possible. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve button down, with the sleeves rolled up and an expensive looking pair of dark wash jeans that fit him perfectly. Jeez he sure was a god.

When he asked if I need help I couldn't respond and I felt like an idiot. The moment my eyes connected with his I lost the ability to speak and I couldn't process my thoughts. I shook my head and finally regained some coherency.

"I err-yeah I j-just can't figure this out." I felt like an idiot, I can't believe I just stuttered. He would probably think I was some immature little girl with an obsessive crush on him within the second of meeting him. I bit my lip in embarrassment and looked down at my notebook. I knew that my cheeks would be read, giving away my feelings. I heard his footsteps move closer to mine and he sat down beside me on the bench. I couldn't help but breath in his scent. I was dazed again at how mouth watering it was. What was I saying? His scent was mouthwatering? This is so not me. I watched his pale hand look at the sheet music I had in front of me and he looked over it.

"A sad song?" I looked down again and nodded. What if he thought it sucked.

"So you're a song writer?" I looked up at him and I was frustrated.

"It's just that the guitar isn't working for me, no matter what I do it doesn't sound right." I bit my bottom lip in frustration. A couple seconds ago I had completely forgotten that I was here to finish that song and I had failed. I looked up at the beautiful boy again and he was in thought.

"I think I can help." I watched him walk over to the piano and sit down. I was surprised when he motioned for me to sit beside him, but I moved so I could feel his skin against mine, I was surprised to find it was unusually cold. I watched him focus on the music again and I knew he was in thought. I watched as his long graceful fingers moved over the keys beautifully. I was in shock as he took the music I had imagined from my head, and put it somewhere everyone could hear it.

"This is it. This is exactly what I had imagined." I looked at the boy in amazement and smiled.

"Well aren't you going to sing?" The beautiful boy looked at me confused and I could only nod. I felt the blush spread through me cheeks, he smiled back at me and I couldn't ignore the butterflies that were in my stomach.

"Oh, well I guess that would make it better. I was just amazed. You play beautifully." I couldn't think at that moment and I watched as his fingers moved over the keys and I was in awe. I sang my heart out, and I was in deep concentration, getting lost in the music. I was praying that my voice wouldn't crack; I wanted him to see that I was good at this. As he finished those last few notes I remembered what this song meant and I wasn't aware that a single teardrop had fallen down my face.

"That was amazing." The boy looked at me in awe and I felt those butterflies again. I was immediately embarrassed when I realized he was in a panic. I shouldn't be crying in front of him, I didn't even know his name. This must be extremely awkward for him. I sniffled and my cheeks went red again.

"I'm sorry about that; I shouldn't be such a wimp about it." I wiped my eyes and hoped he wasn't going to just get up and leave, it would hurt if he did.

"No, its okay. This song is obviously very personal to you. I get the same way when I write something that is very personal to me." I didn't want him to think I was in a deep depression over this. The truth was I was ready to move on after I had finished this song, I understood that I needed to let Jay go. He didn't want me and I had been told that we weren't meant for each other. Those words had just solidified the fact that I needed to start everything over. I had been so hung up on Jacob my whole life I had never given anyone else a chance. It was my chance to make my life into something, and to find someone that could love me more than Jake could.

"Ugh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry today. Stupid boys, and their stupid heartbreaking ways. He says he loves you one minute and then just completely shuts down another." I let my anger go at that moment and I felt relieved and free as a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. I was surprised when I felt an arm around me and I was comforted by it. I started crying again, knowing that everything between Jake and I was done, I felt embarrassed again and was really surprised when he gave me some Kleenex.

"My name is Edward by the way, Edward Cullen." I took in what he said, this beautiful boy's name was Edward. I smiled to myself and reached out to shake his hand. I was startled at the sudden shock of electricity the moment we touched; another thing I noticed was that Edward was _really_ cold. I heard him grumble sorry and I could only smile back.

"I'm Bella Swan." I looked up at him and blushed again. His eyes were so gorgeous, and before I could help myself I blurted it out.

"You have beautiful eyes, they're such a unique color. They're like golden butterscotch." I realized what I had just done and was glad that he didn't say I was weird and those butterflies went crazy again as he smiled.

"You do too. You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen." I froze and was dazed at that beautiful crooked smile only he could pull off. I felt my heart start beating crazily and I was glad he couldn't hear it go wild. My mind froze again and I couldn't breathe or respond.

"Jeez, you shouldn't do that Edward." I broke eye contact with him so I would be able to think.

"Do what?" I was surprised to find that he was actually puzzled. How did he not know the effect he had on people? That smile had stopped my heart.

"Dazzle people, well me specifically I guess." I was embarrassed telling him that, and my heart went even crazier as he laughed, it was musical.

"So I dazzle you?" He looked at me and I could see the playfulness in his eyes. He was definitely flirting, and all I could do was look down and blush.

"I can't even breathe or think. My mind just freezes, its ridiculous. I must look slow." I laughed and shook my head; he must think I'm a complete idiot. I could picture him smiling and how perfect he would look. I was still looking down when I heard my favorite song ever.

"Clair de Lune?" I was surprised. But of course this boy was perfect.

"You know Debussy?"

"It's my favorite." I saw Edward smile at me and continue playing the piano.

"It's my favorite too." I was happy that we shared lots of things in common and I was aware of the how I felt when I was near him. I completely forgot about the pain I had from breaking up with Jacob, and I knew he could heal me, he made me happy.

"You're amazing at that. I really want to learn how to play the piano. How long have you been playing?" I asked excitedly. I was in awe of his beauty again as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. I wished that I could ran my hands through his hair…

"Like forever. My dad taught me." I watched him smile and continue onto another song I recognized. I sat in silence and watched him play. He looked so focus and at home.

I wasn't aware that a beautiful girl had walked into the room and looked at Edward.

"Hey babe, your family is here and I was thinking we could go hang out with them for a bit before class starts." The moment she said 'babe' my heart broke a little. Edward and I got along great, but he had a girlfriend. That inevitable pain of heartbreak slowly started making its way back to my heart and I knew he saw my face. I was silently hoping that he would say no and stay here with me; I wanted to learn more about him.

"Yeah for sure." I watched him walk up to her, and my heart broke again as I watched his hand intertwine with hers. I wish he could give me a chance; He waved at me once more and walked out with the girl. I looked down at my book and I had the sudden inspiration for a song. Edward helped me forget about Jacob for that half hour and I loved every moment of it. I was shocked at my sudden realization. I was falling for him…maybe this was a good thing.

* * * * * * * * *

My morning so far had been mostly uneventful, I looked around at my second period class and I noticed everyone was still staring at me. I groaned and sunk deeper into my chair. The morning had gone as expected I was the newest attraction and everyone was taking notice. I had even gained a fan, I couldn't completely remember his name, it was Mike something…. He had proceeded to follow me around the entire morning and walk to both of the classes I had so far. I looked over to the baby faced boy with pale blond hair, and was slightly creeped out to find that he was staring at me. I quickly looked away and angled my hair so that it would cover my face. He was getting kind of annoying now and I realized that he was the kid who's voice you get sick of after the first half hour. He had interrogated me during every second we weren't in class and I was hoping to escape him soon.

As soon as the bell rang I had my books in my hand and I was running out the classroom door. I had just stepped out into the hallway when I suddenly ran into what felt like a brick wall. I landed on my butt and my books went flying.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that; I really didn't see you coming!" I looked up to see an extremely thin girl with dark spiky hair, her face was angular and she reminded me of a pixie in a way. My eyes travelled up to meet hers, and I recognized their golden beauty.

"Are you a Cullen?" I blurted out my question before I had even thought of what I was saying. Her face froze and she looked at my confused.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She looked me over questioningly, and put her hands on her hips. I laughed at the sudden realization that I gotten take out by a girl that was almost half my size. Well maybe she wasn't that small, but I'm sure she should have been the one to go flying.

"Oh, umm. I met Edward this morning in the music room, but I didn't know he had a sister…" As soon as I mentioned Edward she smiled and helped me up. I was kind of expecting her cool touch and was reminded again of Edward's crooked smile.

"So you must be Bella. He hasn't stopped talking about you all morning you know. He's really getting on Tanya's nerves. Maybe she'll finally leave him alone. I don't understand what he sees in her, she's kind of a bitch. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Alice!" I shook her hand and we collected my books. I was glad to see that she was the liveliness I needed, and she wasn't annoying the way Mike was. I was relieved to find that we had the same class together and she took a seat beside me.

"So how do you like Forks High so far?" I laughed at Alice's huge smile; she was got so excited over the smallest things.

"Umm, it's been really great so far. It started out kinda crappy, but Edward helped me finish my song and it made my day. The only bad things, or thing I should say, would be Mike. He's obsessed and he won't leave me alone. His voice has been giving me a headache like no other." She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Mike will do that to ya. Hey! You should sit with my family at lunch! That way you're safe from Mike and I'll be able to introduce the rest of my family." I liked the fact that I had a friend like Alice, I liked talking to her and she was just a positive person. I was excited to meet the rest of the family, but mostly just to see Edward.


	9. Lunch Is Where The Drama Happens

Jeez, and here i thought this chapter was long...but aparently its shorter than the last. Im sorry for not updating in so long guys! i feel so bad. but i do have an excuse. I went to New york last week, it was amazing to say the least. it was for a fine arts trip with my old school and i had alot of fun. I have had this chapter written for awhile and im excited for everyone to read it, i hope you like it. I think im going to be posting another chapter later tonight. OMEC. did y'all watch New Moon? HEAVEN! i love, love, loved it. it was beyond amazing. i've already watched it 3 times and my friend was embarssed to sit with me while we were waiting in line opening night. I was playing twilight trivia with these girls and i knew all the answers to the questions. I am now Team Jacob, i mean how could you resist Taylor Lautner? hes a hottie. I thought paul was sexy too. *wink, wink*. but yeah tell me what team you are on and what your fav part was. but yeah, i might not update for awhile again because my grandfather passed away this morning. so im dedicating this chapter to him. but have fun and please dont forget to review. you dont know how much it motivates me and i promise ill update sooner if you do review! =) have a good night and enjoy.

Bella POV

The moment the bell rang I was being dragged down the hall by Alice.

"Jeez Alice, calm down. Its not like there aren't going to be anymore seats left. Plus, you're tearing my arm out of its socket." I was relieved when Alice finally let go and she looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I forgot that I need to be careful with you. You're breakable." I was aware that I probably wasn't meant to hear the part about her needing to be careful with me because I was breakable, it definitely caught my attention. How was Alice so strong? A girl her size should not be able to knock me down when she should be the one to go flying, and the strength she had was unbelievable. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. We had walked into the cafeteria, and it was just starting to get busy. The moment I walked in with Alice, everyone stopped and stared. Apparently the Cullens weren't as friendly with everyone else as they were with me. I felt the cool touch of Alice's hand once again and she gently pulled me forward to a table where a collection of inhumanly people sat. I felt as if I were in a museum, each person was pale and still, each staring off into a different direction, but the most unsettling was that each was breathtakingly beautiful. Each could be a representation of a Greek or roman god or goddess.

"Bella, this is my family." I looked the group in front of me and smiled. I looked to wear Alice pointed and smiled. The girl was the epitome of beauty. Her long golden hair was curled perfectly and went three quarters down her back, her body was to die for and her beauty killed every girl's self confidence in the room. Her look was timeless and she stared at me in boredom with the beautiful golden eyes I was getting accustomed to, I was relieved when she gave me a small smile and then returned her attention to the big burly man whose lap she was sitting on. I was less than surprised that the man she would be with, would be anything less than her level of beauty. He had playful dimples on his cheeks and short dark curly hair.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett. They're seniors here." I smiled and waved shyly. Emmett winked and I blushed deep red, I heard his deep booming laugh and looked away.

"You weren't lying Eddie, she does have a lovely blush. And she most definitely surpasses the normal level of beauty." Emmett winked at Edward and I couldn't help but notice the death glare Edward was giving him.

"Emmett. I didn't say that. I said she blushed easily, and I said she was pretty, not surpassingly beautiful. And don't you ever call me Eddie again." Edward continued giving Emmett the death glare and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"She couldn't be the most beautiful because you only have eyes for me. Right Eddie-kins?" The girl sitting beside Edward wrapped her arms around him possessively and was sizing me up. I shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Alice. She rolled her eyes and looked at Edward questioningly.

"Just ignore her Bella, Tanya is just a little grumpy because Edward wants to save himself for someone _special_. I mean I wouldn't want do anything I would regret with a hateful bitch either." Alice smiled sweetly at Tanya and stared her down. When Tanya finally looked away Alice turned to me and faced a honey blonde man with a wide toothy grin. He stood up and looked at his feet and then up again to Alice, he spoke with an attractive voice, and I noticed the southern accent.

"I missed ya Alice, you know I hate it when you don't tell me you're gonna be late." He gave her another movie star smile and opened his arms. I watched Alice dance towards him and wrap her arms around his waist. She reached up and kissed his cheek and mumbled a sorry. I then realized that I would be the one left out. I looked down and was glad when Alice motioned for me to sit beside her. I moved beside her and felt immediately guilty when Tanya sighed and spoke in a voice colder than I thought possible.

"You're actually going to let her sit here? Why? You know she has no business here. She could be a problem, she is a threat. We can't trust her. Obviously I'm the only one with the balls to say anything." She looked at me and I was immediately filled with anger.

"Oh Tanya I didn't know you had balls, but I guess you do look a little masculine. Thank god Edward didn't wanna take it to the next level with you. I think he might have been in for a little bit of a surprise." I looked back at her and raised my eyebrow. The table burst out into laughter and Rosalie and Emmett reached out to give me a high five before Alice and Jasper did. I was surprised when Tanya gave me one last death look and then huffed.

"I'm not taking this, Edward let's go." She got up and slammed her tray on the table. Tanya started walking away, moving her hips so much I thought they would be dislocated and finally stopped when she realized no one was following her.

"Edward. Let's go." She was glaring at Edward and I laughed. I heard Emmett cough 'whipped' and looked towards Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked back from me to Tanya and eventually looked towards his girlfriend.

"No Tanya. Bella is my new friend and I'm going to sit and eat lunch with her. I think she is a very nice girl and I want to get to know her. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I am not going to go with you." Edward let out a deep breath and stared at Tanya. She glared at him one last time and filled her voice with extra venom.

"You are making a big mistake." She turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the door on her way out. To say that we had made a scene was an understatement. And I was surprised when most of the cafeteria started laughing and moved toward me to give me a high five. I must have been talking a lot louder than I thought I was….

"I'm sorry about her. She isn't usually this rude, I don't know what her problem is." Edward was now sitting next to me and he stared down at his hands.

"No, umm. It's okay. I guess she just needed someone to stand up to her for her to realize that she can't be rude to people." Edward smiled his gorgeous half smile and nodded his head. I was immediately lost in his eyes and I was unaware of the time we spent just staring at each other until Emmett coughed.

We both looked away from each other and I was blushing like an idiot. I probably looked like a tomato, and I didn't want Emmett to start bugging me about that all time.

"Way to go Bella, I didn't think you would have had the guts to stand up to the bitch. She's even more cold-hearted than I am. And I'm not the nicest person out there." Rose looked impressed and I could only smile.

"Rose, that's my girlfriend." Edward's eyes were big and you could tell he was upset by what Rose said.

"What? I'm only telling the truth Edward. You know that none of us like her. I don't know why you stay with her when she treats you like shit. I swear she's just using you as her own piece of arm candy. Seriously Edward you don't mean much to her." Rose looked sad and defensive at the same time.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later Bella. I should go find Tanya, she's pissed."

"Oh just wait till what she's going to do to you at home." Alice looked up at Edward and shook her head. I could tell she was pleading with him to stay. I hoped for a second that maybe he would stay with me, but I was shot down when Edward shook his head and walked away. I watched with a broken expression as he opened the door and walked out to find his girlfriend. I guess he didn't feel the magic I felt when it was just me and him in the music room.

"So uhh, you write music Bella?" Jasper was looking at me, and I could tell he was trying to make it less awkward. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been umm playing guitar forever." I was still a little shaken up over Edward leaving and Tanya throwing a bitch fit.

"Bella don't worry about it. I can tell you like him Bella, and I know he's gonna like you. He's Kinda just hung up on Tanya. But I'm on team Bella, Tanya has been treating him like crap for too long and I'm sick of seeing him miserable over the stupid stuff she says and does to him. You should see it Bella, she doesn't look at him the way you do; I don't think she ever will." Alice looked understanding and the whole table nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't need to 'cheer' for me. I mean, Tanya is Edward's girlfriend and I can't make him like me." I looked at each of them, and I couldn't believe that it had only been half a day, and they were already telling me that I should date their brother.

"Hell yes Bella, I am totally cheering for you!" Emmett yelled obnoxiously loud, and I was blushing like crazy when I realized that everybody was still staring at us.

"Emmett, calm down. Can't you see that you are embarrassing the poor girl?" Rosalie poked Emmett and he calmed down. I could hear him in the background bugging me about blushing. But me and Alice were having a silent conversation, and I knew she wanted me to spend some time with Edward….And I wasn't exactly opposed to that…..


	10. My Best Friend

**Because i love keeping promises here is the other chapter i said i would put up tonight. i am in a writing mood right now so i will probably write a few chapters... quil will probably be here in like 7 chapters....its a long time i know...but we gotta fit taylor's amazing songs in there somehow. so some Jake drama is gonna go down soon. so how about we make a deal? if i get 15 reviews for these chapter 9+10 and we shall have another double chapter night, let's say...thursday afternoon? if you guys would review it would make me feel alot better considering i've had a crappy week so far. but enjoy!**

**BTW: incase you've been living under a rock for the past year and a half i do not own twilight, or any of its belong to the amazing Steph Meyer. And i own none of the amazingly beautiful and talented Taylor Swift's songs either. =(**

Edward POV

I watched Tanya walk away. I was obviously in trouble, and I didn't need my mind reading talent to know that. I was getting kind of tired of her little act, she acted like her way was the only way of doing things; she never cared about my opinion. I had to admit that Bella really put Tanya in her place, but I couldn't laugh, because I wanted to be the best boyfriend I could be for Tanya. I was surprised at how bad my family wanted me to give Bella a shot. And when I thought of this morning it was a big possibility; but I had a girlfriend that I loved, and I wasn't going to give that up for a girl who just had her heart broken. I could hear Alice's mental voice screaming at me to get to know Bella. So when Tanya walked out, I stayed. I was genuinely interested in getting to know Bella, and it was easier knowing that if I were to lose my control around her I would have my family there to stop me. I was well aware of the burning thirst that her mouth-watering scent triggered. I was so focused on the music this morning that her scent was just another thing that I didn't need to worry about, like we were both on the same level and it wasn't until Tanya came and got me that I realized the burn in my throat.

I heard Rose saying Tanya was a bitch and I was shocked that everyone at the table was smiling and giving her high fives. That upset me because they were talking about my girlfriend and I really loved her.

"Rose, that's my girlfriend." I looked at her, she knew that talking about Tanya upset me; so that meant I was upset _often_. They never considered that maybe talking about Tanya would hurt my feelings, and they would always tell me to move on, but I wasn't willing to give up on what I had; she was my first love.

"What? I'm only telling the truth Edward. You know that none of us like her. I don't know why you stay with her when she treats you like shit. I swear she's just using you as her own piece of arm candy. Seriously Edward you don't mean much to her." I looked at Rosalie's sad face, and I knew she was getting defensive. It hurt when they told me that I didn't mean anything to Tanya. I heard it all the time, when they would try talk me into dumping her, but I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my existence, which in short terms would be forever. I thought about what they said; sure Tanya was mean, rude, impolite, and sometimes unwilling to see my side of things sometimes but she was my girl. It also hurt knowing that none of my family wanted to give Tanya a chance. I mean Esme and Carlisle were civil with her, but I knew that was just because they wanted to see me happy. I thought over what they said and decided that I didn't care, and I needed to find Tanya before things were too late.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later Bella. I should go find Tanya, she's pissed." I got up from the table and was starting to turn away when Alice spoke.

"Oh just wait till what she's going to do to you at home." I looked into Alice's head and was scared of what I saw. Tanya was majorly pissed and she was going to throw Esme's new couch at me when we got to my house.

_Please stay Edward, you know Bella likes you. Forget about Tanya. There's a reason no one likes her Edward, you're just oblivious to it because you've been in love with her so long. Stay for me. No. Stay for Bella. If you walk away right now, I will have a talk with you tonight at home. _

I shook my head and turned. I couldn't give up what I had with Tanya for someone I barely knew. I thought of everything we could have if I didn't make her so upset. I was always bending over backwards to make her happy, but it never seemed to be enough. Maybe it was just Bella that was making her insecure….I thought back to Bella, mmm. Bella. I was worried when Emmett told Bella all that stuff in front of Tanya. Emmett knew that Tanya would murder me, and I told him all that stuff in confidence. I should know by now that I can't trust him… As I walked out of the cafeteria I took a smell of the fresh air. I caught Tanya's scent heading into the forest near the edge of school property. I made my way there-human pace- and it seemed to take forever.

"What are you doing Edward? Don't you want to spend some quality time with that precious little human of yours? I know that you're family approves more of her than they do me…But I swear I really am trying to get along with them; just for you." I looked at Tanya sitting on a tree branch above me. Her face was painful, she looked completely heartbroken and her face was full of sadness. She looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"I know that you have more in common with her than you do with me Edward, maybe you should be with her." I suddenly felt somewhat disgusted because I knew that what Tanya was saying wasn't sincere. She knew that I would be coming to find her, because it was what was expected of me. Tanya knew I wanted to be the best boyfriend I could be to her, and she often used it against me.

"You don't need to lie Tanya. You knew I would be coming to find you, and you know why." I shook my head and jumped up to sit beside her.

"You don't look at her the way you look at me Edward." Tanya was starting to get pissed off and she wanted to know what was going on between me and Bella. I could see that she was picturing me and Bella in _very_ compromising situations.

"I would never Tanya. You know I wouldn't even think of cheating on you. I am with you and only you. The only reason I like Bella is because she is a human and she's different from everyone else. She's not like all the kids here. She can play music and she's just a really cool girl, I haven't really met a human like her before and she fascinates me. I do want to get to know her, but I only want friendship from her. Because you are my girlfriend Tanya, not Bella." I could tell that what I had just told Tanya had satisfied her and I had avoided heartbreak for Esme; she loved those couches.

"Good, look. I don't care if you hang out with 'Bella'. I mean ughh, she's human but as long as you know that you are mine, and only mine I have nothing to worry about." She looked at me and grabbed my hand. I didn't really like her referring to me as 'hers'. I was my own person and I didn't belong to anyone. I nodded and then took my hand back.

"Where are you going?" Tanya looked at me and I shrugged.

"It's only the first day of school, I'm not gonna start skipping half a day already." I started making my way to the school grounds and smiled at the thought of spending all afternoon with Bella.

"Well I'll be at your house, I think I'm just gonna listen to some of your music for the afternoon. I'll see you later." I raised my hand to signal I heard her and I continued walking towards the cafeteria.

I could tell that the table was surprised when I walked in, well I guess Alice wasn't, I mean she saw me coming as soon as I made the choice. Bella looked up at me and smiled when I walked to the table, and Alice just looked smug. Emmett was waggling his eyebrows, and I was surprised when even Rose and Jasper seemed happy that I had come back.

_Jeez, Edward. You should feel the waves of adoration that are coming off of Bella. Dude, she likes you. A lot. Why don't you just give her a chance? I don't understand how you don't see how bad Tanya treats you. She doesn't deserve someone as awesome as you._

I shook my head and spoke vampire speed so only my family would be able to hear.

"I can't do that because I have a girlfriend, as I have told all of you. I also plan on staying faithful to her, but I do want friendship from Bella." They all nodded and eventually went back to talking to their mates. Bella was sitting in her chair looking awkward. She was twisting the ring on her finger and biting her lip. I moved over and started talking. Before I knew it, lunch had ended, and we had made progress on the whole friendship thing.

Days passed and I found that I could tell Bella anything, she really was my best friend. I could tell her things that I couldn't even tell Tanya, and it surprised the hell out of me. I was glad that we had even come up with a little daily tradition. Every morning we would spend an hour together in the music room, just writing music and goofing around. I felt like I could talk for hours with her and we would still have a million different things to talk about. I was really starting to love Bella, she was my best friend. And after only a week I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend. She held my secrets and I could be myself around her without ever having to worry about her calling me a wimp. I loved that I could tell her the most embarrassing things and she wouldn't laugh at me, instead she would share an embarrassing thing about her too. Bella was the person I had always been missing in my life, and I was glad I finally found her….

Bella POV

This first week was proving to be the best week of my life. I think Edward completely forgot about my little crush on him because we starting to get really close. He told me everything and I was glad that he trusted me enough to tell me things that he couldn't tell anyone else. When he told me something embarrassing about him, I thought it was only fair for me to tell him something about me as well. We shared secrets and stories, and we were never anyone other than ourselves when we were together. I felt free when I was around him and it was my time to let go of everything I ever held in. I told him how heartbroken I was over Jake, and how I thought I was over him. He understood that a part of me would always love him, and I wasn't past the stage of being over him. Edward was even teaching me how to play the piano, mainly so I could play the song I wrote about Jacob.

I looked forward to every morning because I knew that it was more time I got to spend with my best friend and I could tell him what was bothering me. He always had advice for everything, and we could spend hours talking about nothing. The only thing that I could never tell him was how he amazed me. How every time he smiled, I couldn't help but smile. How he shined and that made me shine too. Every moment we spent together, he gave me some of his magic. I only wish that he could see I would always be there for him, and I wanted him to fall for me. We had even started walking to school, and I loved the way his voice sounded in the mornings. We had even started talking on the phone at night, he promised that he would talk with me until I fell asleep, and so far he had kept that promise. I was just surprised that he didn't notice that I lost my focus whenever he talked; his voice was my escape from reality. If only Edward knew that I loved everything about him, and his laugh was my favorite sound…

**Dont forget to make my week and review! =)**


	11. His Songs

Okay, well i didnt get as many reviews as i wanted but for the people that did review i thank you guys soo much. You have seriously kept me writing this, and thanks to you i havent given up on this. It would make my week if more people did review though...pretty please?(BTW. im giving you Alice's baby face through the computer. =P) but yes. some of you have been worried and asking me if this is still a Bella/Quil story, and YES it is. =) lol i know it seems Bella/Edward. but its not. i just have all the chapters written out in my head and i need to have these songs in here so i've been filling it with edward fluff that isnt going anywhere. but please enjoy, and pretty, pretty please. Review?

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and Taylor's songs belong to her as well as Big Machine Records. I own nothing...sadly.

random fact: jump then fall(mentioned below) has been on repeat on my ipod for the past week and a half. it is my current song love. its my favorite. you should listen to it ;)

* * *

Bella POV

It was the middle of my second week at school and I couldn't believe that I was already so close with the Cullen family; especially Edward. I sighed at the thought of Edward, he was amazing, a god perhaps; but he wasn't mine. Sure, I could worship at his feet but Tanya would always be the one in his arms. Edward told me everything, how much he loved her and how he never thought he could feel that way about someone. It was painful beyond belief hearing about how he knew he was in love and how he didn't want to mess anything up with Tanya, he was his life.

The sound of the door opening broke me from my train of thought and I turned to see Alice walking through my front door. My father loved Alice, mostly because she was friendly and unbelievably charming. The Cullens had been over at my house every night and I was glad I had friends so close, of course that wasn't exactly the case for Tanya. I was trying my hardest to win her over, in hopes she would finally come to terms with the fact that I could never make Edward choose me. No matter what I tried to do or change about myself, and no matter what I told Edward he would always love Tanya. I just wish she would realize that too and stop being such a bitch.

"Bella! Come on, I thought you liked being early for school. You know so you can play your guitar and write awesome songs you're going to be singing to enormous crowds. Edward told me to come pick you up, because he isn't going to be in school today." She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"Uhmm, W-Why isn't he going to be in school." Alice could tell I was worried; my stupid stutter gave that one away. She sighed and stood up again.

"The queen bitch decided they needed some couple time together so they are going on a little bit of a road trip. I think she said they were going to Vancouver or something. He was opposed to it but we both know she has him whipped." I nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Look Bella, everyone knows you like him except for him. The kids an idiot for not realizing that you are the one that's right for him. But don't worry Bella, one day he is going to realize that he belongs with you." She gave me a soft smile and put her hand on my back.

"I hope you're right Alice. Tanya is never going to love him the way I wish I could. Its so frustrating that he doesn't understand how perfect we would be together. I'll just have to wait though, for him to realize I will always be here for him, no matter what." I smiled and stood up with Alice. We walked out to her car and I was comforted by the speed she drove with; it reminded me of Edward. I closed my eyes and imagined it was him driving; this passenger seat had never looked so good. I could almost see him laughing at something I said, I always knew how to make him laugh and I was happy I could reach a part of him that no one else could.

I was suddenly awakened from my little fantasy by Alice when she yelled.

"Oooh, Bella we're here! Come on, I know you've been writing songs about Edward and I want to hear them!" She smiled at my face, I had gone completely red and my cheeks were burning. I shook my head and closed me eyes.

"Bella, please, please, please, please, pretty please." Her sound was pleading and I opened one eye. I regretted it right away because of the heartbreaking look on Alice's face. I was immediately reminded of Emmett's face when he would upset Rose and he would beg to be forgiven. I laughed and Alice gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Oh fine, you silly pixie." I opened the door and got out; holding my guitar in one hand.

"Yay! So uh, not tryna be nosy or anything… but how many songs did you write about him?" She looked at me with a playful smile and giggled.

"Pshht, you know. Ha, ha, not like an obsessive amount or anything. Pshht." I was acting totally suspicious and I turned away from Alice. I wasn't surprised when Alice spoke to me in a stern voice and raised on eyebrow.

"Really Bella, really? Tell me the truth." She continued giving me the look until I finally broke.

"Okay, more than a few. But he's just so amazing Alice. I have never met anyone like him before. I mean yeah there was Jake, but he hasn't called me since we broke up and I swear he hates me. Edward is just so, so….perfect." I was smiling like an idiot, and me and Alice both burst into laughter at my ridiculously huge crush on her brother.

"Okay, well if you have so many amazing songs about him, then let's hear 'em." She smiled widely and held the music room door open for me. We walked over to two chairs sitting side by side and I pulled a music stand so it was in front of me. I coughed and looked at Alice.

"Okay, they might sound a little strange. I used different names since I didn't want him to overhear and freak out. That could wreck everything, and I can't lose him." Alice nodded politely and I started strumming my guitar.

"Okay this one is called Hey Stephen." I bit my lip and started playing.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

_  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

"Uhmm, Bella. WOW! That was amazing. Sing more!" I laughed and nodded. The look on Alice's face was priceless, she really loved my songs, and that made me extremely happy.

"Okay this is Stay Beautiful."

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

"I already know you want to hear more Alice so I'll play Invisible next." I bit my lip and looked down.

_She cant see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
Shell never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you cant see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you  
She dont even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Theres a fire inside of you that cant help but shine through  
Shes never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you  
She dont even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh were Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she dont even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She cant see the way your eyes light up when you smile

I looked up to see Alice almost in tears.

"Bella that is soo beautiful. Are there any more?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I smiled.

"Well there are some more, I mean. Teardrops on my guitar, and Jump then Fall…and I'm working on others. You can take your pick of which I play last." I smiled at her and played around with my guitar while she weighed her options.

"Well, weighing the pros and cons I have decided that I want to hear Jump Then Fall. So it is said, so it shall be done." She used her manly voice for that last sentence and I burst out laughing.

"You are such a loser Alice, I love it." I shook my head and then pulled out my music. I started strumming and just lost myself in the music.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
Were on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I cant keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didnt notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah Im feeling you baby  
Dont be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, Im never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause Im gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
Ive never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way youre everything Ive ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine for you

Woah Im feeling you baby  
Dont be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, Im never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause Im gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
Ill catch you, Ill catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
Ill catch you  
The time is gonna come when youre so mad you could cry  
But Ill hold you though the night until you smile

Woah I need you baby  
Dont be afraid please jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, Im never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause Im gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

And every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, Ill shine  
And every time youre here, baby Ill show you  
Ill show you you can jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Into me

"Wow, Bella. I am so proud to be able to say I am your friend. You are going to go so far with your music." She gave me a soft smile and she put her arm around me. We sat there for a couple seconds and she abruptly stood up.

"So, Bella…" I could tell she was hiding something by the way she kept looking at the floor.

"Yes Alice?" I was kind of nervous to hear what she was going to tell me, it was obviously not going to be good.

"Well what if I said that I kinda told Jessica Stanley that you would help out with the charity thing for the school."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to play one song, yeah. I could do that."

"Haha, well uhh. You see Bella, you're kinda the main musical act. So its kind of like your first concert…." My mouth dropped to the floor and I was in shock. Alice gave me an apologetic smile and I couldn't breathe. Everyone would be there. My dad, the cullens, my classmates, everyone in town basically, maybe Jake, and Edward. He would hear everything, he would know who the songs were about….OH GOD.


	12. My Little Red Dress

IMPORTANT: okay, i am going to be having a contest to choose Jake's imprint, and Edward's girlfriend. I want you to review, and in there tell me your perfect date with whomever you choose.(edward or jake). I will choose the most romantic/fun/creative date. *remember anything is possible for a date that you get to create. This contest will be running for the next 4 chapters...i think. its an estimate. but i will be updating twice a week until then, so you have 2 weeks to enter.

thats it i guess, so enjoy the chpater and dont forget to review! =)

* * *

Jake POV

It killed me. So much. I had been sleeping outside Bella's house, it was the only way for me to be close to her after we had broken up; that was until Sam had given me the Alpha orders. He said it wasn't good for me, and I needed to get over her. I had yelled at Sam that night, and I had put up a good fight. He knew that I loved her, I loved her so much. I couldn't survive without Bella, she was my rock. Whenever I felt as if I was losing myself after the first time I made the change, I thought of Bells and I was reminded again how I could never lose myself when she was there; she kept me grounded.

Sam's orders were almost impossible to follow; I wasn't allowed anywhere near her. I couldn't even answer the calls she made every once in awhile to my house. But those calls had grown less and less frequent; it hurt to know that Bella was able to go on without me. I had stopped going to school for awhile; Quil still wasn't back and Embry was getting sick of me being such a party pooper.

"Dude, come on. That's it. You are not going to be sitting in here moping anymore, we're all sick of this Jake. We know it hurts to not see Bella, but remember your doing this for her Jake; you can't hurt her this way. But if its really hurting you that much, then maybe you can come with me to Forks this Friday. They're having like a charity event or something; maybe you'll see Bella there." I turned to see Embry at my bedroom door looking down at me. I smiled knowing I would be able to see her, my Bells.

"Yeah dude, that sounds great." I got jumped up and followed him out the door.

"So it's this Friday right? Like tomorrow? Do we need like tickets or something? Cause I think you'll need tickets.." I was talking fast and looking at the ground. That was until I ran right into Embry's back.

"Jake, shut up. Yes it is tomorrow, and I already bought the tickets. Just put a sock in it." We both laughed and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as I thought of seeing Bella. Maybe I could apologize and fix things with her, she needed to know that I had made the wrong choice; I stilled loved her.

Bella POV

Panicked didn't even begin to cover how I felt. I was downright scared to death. Edward couldn't know about the songs because I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't; on the other hand, if he knew about how I felt maybe something could happen between us. Edward might finally realize that I'm the one he belongs with.

"So uhh, you excited for tomorrow?" I looked up to Edward standing behind me. I was dangling my feet over the edge of their deck, and was happy when he sat down beside me.

"Kind of, I mean…what if I get booed of the stage?" I looked at my shaking hands, and let out a shaky breath. I was more that a little surprised when he moved my chin with his hand so I was looking at him.

"That could never happen Bella. How could they boo a beautiful, amazing, talented girl off the stage?" He looked at me with those amazing eyes and I could only stare back blankly. If only he could realize how I felt…

"Edward, could I talk to you in here please?" We both turned to see Tanya glaring at me, and I looked down.

"Yeah sure. Umm ill see you tomorrow at the charity thing Bella. Because we don't have school tomorrow right? It's like a common dismissal day or something." He gave me an awkward wave and was dragged inside by Tanya.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a small wave and turned back to the sunset. I still had no clue how I was going to organize my songs so it would be interesting for everyone; I had absolutely no clue how to be a performer. I was still terrified that everyone would laugh at me. Just as I was going to get up and go back in the house I saw Alice come dancing out.

"Bella I have a surprise!" She was absolutely glowing and I couldn't help but get excited by just being around her.

"And just what might that surprise be?" I was laughing and got up to follow her into the house.

"Well I was thinking that since we don't have school tomorrow, you could spend the night here and have a slumber party!" She was jumping up and down with excitement and clapping her hands together. I giggled and nodded. It probably wouldn't hurt being around Alice, she would get me pumped up for the charity concert tomorrow.

"Of course Alice that would be awesome. I could use your help, I have no clue how to entertain an audience." Alice stared at me like an idiot and shook her head.

"Bella, you are a born entertainer. All you need to do up there is have fun and be yourself. If you just follow those two rules, then there is no way you can do bad." I could only nod and I realized that maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I could be myself; I mean how hard could that be? I'm me. And I could have fun too, it would be easier if I had Rose and Alice as my back –up singers though. That way I would be guaranteed to have fun.

"You know Alice, maybe you and Rose could be my back-up singers. It would make me feel a lot better." I smiled and she nodded. "Oh my gosh Bella, this is going to be soo much fun!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and Jasper's bedroom. I was surprised when Jasper understood right away what was going on and got up off the bed. He kissed Alice's cheek and looked at me.

"Have fun Bella, its going to be a long night." I heard him laughing as he walked down the hallway towards Edward's room.

"This isn't going to be a Barbie-Bella night again is it?" I scowled and stuck out my tongue.

"Well you need something to wear Bella. The concert is at the huge hall in town and they are decorating it amazingly. You can't just go in there with jeans and a flannel shirt and expect to look decent." She looked at me with that determined face one last time, and I knew there was no escaping the wrath of Alice. I sighed and stood up.

"So we get up early tomorrow and go shopping?" I sighed and looked back at Alice in confusion when she burst into laughter.

"As if Bella, as soon as I told Jess you would perform I made sure my closet was well stocked with dresses your size that would look killer on you." I stared at her open-mouthed. I can't believe Alice would actually go to such extreme lengths just so she could have fun dressing me up.

"Well we can't just stand here all night Bella. You have dresses to try on. We will have a fashion show downstairs in the living room and the family will vote which dress you wear." Of course Alice had already planned this out.

"Your wish is my command Alice." I bowed and walked over to the stack of dresses she had motioned to. I walked behind the screen in her bedroom and started putting the first dress on. It was a gross pink puffy one that was seriously not my style. Alice had left ridiculously high heels that were more of a deathtrap than a fashion statement on the floor, and I knew she expected me to wear them. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs, making sure I was being extra careful as I made my way down; I didn't want to have my first concert while I was in a wheel chair. As I walked down the stairs and the Cullens could see me I knew my face would be beet red. I looked down and only looked up when I was all the way down the stairs. I looked at every face and realized Edward wasn't here; Tanya had probably kidnapped him for the night. I was biting my lip cause I knew this was probably not the dress for me, and I was happy when Esme finally spoke.

"It's very pretty Bella, you look ravishing. It's just not…"

"It's just not your dress." Rosalie finished her sentence and looked at the dress thoughtfully. Alice nodded in agreement and Emmett held up a score card (think the kind they use in gymnastics…I think haha...like 1-10 cards). I rolled my eyes when it had the pi symbol written on it.

"Emmett wouldn't it be easier to just write '3'?" I put my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"You guys always question my intellectual ability, so I figured that if I used a distinguished number like pi, you would start to have faith in my awesome brain." He nodded matter of factly, and was giving me a big, goofy smile. I couldn't help but laugh and turned when Alice made a hand motion signaling it was time for me to go change.

The next few dresses were decent. They were all beautiful, yes; but they just weren't me. I had already finished trying on 6 dresses, and was getting slightly more optimistic when Emmett would raise his score each time; I was now sitting at a seven and a quarter. I slid the last dress on and smiled. This was most definatly it. It was a short one shoulder dress that was covered in red sequins. I smiled the moment I saw it and was satisfied as it hugged just the right places and made my dark hair stand out against my fair skin. I threw the high heels back on the bed and pulled out my old black converse sneakers. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror, I let my long curly hair out, and played with it so it would hang messily, almost reaching my waist.

I felt like a rock star as I walked down the hallway and made my way down the stairs. I knew it was the perfect one when I heard the cheers and whistles of the Cullens and couldn't help but giggle. I laughed even harder when Emmett held up his score; I had finally reached the top score of ten and of course, being his goofy self he had written 'call me' with a little winky face underneath my score.

"Wow,"

"You look,"

"Amazing." I laughed as Esme, Alice, and Rose finished a sentence together. I did a little spin in front of Alice and stood my ground when she argued with me about wearing my converse. It was a unanimous decision that this was my performance outfit for tomorrow night. Everyone dispersed throughout the house after the excitement was over and I went upstairs to change into the red silk cami and short shorts she had laid out for me. They were a bit uncomfortable at first, considering I was showing a lot more than I was used to, but eventually found them to be extremely comfortable.

It was getting close to two in the morning when a clearly upset Edward walked through the front door and slammed it shut. Everyone sitting in the living room watched him walk up the stairs, each with worried faces. I got up and ran to follow him to his room. I knocked softly on the door and walked in to find Edward sitting on his neatly made bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I made my way to the bed and sat down beside him. I wasn't surprised when he made no response and continued to sit there, staying completely still. I put my arm around him and rubbed small circles into his back. He let out a breath and finally looked up at me; he was frustrated and very upset over something.

"Tell me what's wrong Edward….please?" I made him look at me and he closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's Tanya. She's just been so stupid these past couple days. She just doesn't understand that you are my best friend and nothing more. She yelled at me for being outside with you, and how much time we have been spending together." I nodded my head and spoke in quiet words; it hurt me to say them.

"I don't want it to be my fault that you and Tanya are fighting Edward. I just want you to be happy. If having to stay away from you is what it takes…I am willing to do that Edward. I just want what is best for you." I had closed me eyes and I felt the tears well up. I was surprised when Edward grabbed my chin so I would be looking at him.

"Bella open your eyes, look at me. I would never want that Bella, that wouldn't make me happy. I can't lose my best friend. I told Tanya that if she can't handle you being my best friend, then I wanted a break." I was shocked. Edward loved Tanya, but he was willing to sacrifice that just so we could stay friends. I couldn't hold it back any longer so I jumped into his lap and hugged him. He laughed and rubbed my back with his hand.

"I'm glad you are happy Bella. Now show me the dress you are wearing tomorrow, I wanted to watch your little fashion show, but I was a little busy with you know who." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

"Actually Edward, you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow night. Just like everyone else at the event." I stuck out my tongue and walked out the door. As I made my way to Alice's room I heard Edward yell from his bedroom.

"Not fair Bella, but if you won't show me I guess I have to wait." I laughed and jumped into bed with Alice. I yawned and she rolled over.

"Tired?" She giggled and watched my eyes close.

"Just a little." Just a little was an understatement, completely exhausted was more like it, I snuggled into the covers and shut my eyes tight.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep tight." Alice's soft words were the last thing I remember hearing as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. The Concert

**A.N.: I think this is a long chapter not sure...lol. sorry about being MIA for abit. there's a lot of stuff going on. I went to arizona for a ball training camp thing and then christmas, and a bunch of essays for school... things just got overwhelmigng and then i got banned from using my mother computer. (long story) and things have just been hectic. again im sorry for not posting, but i promise i will post a chapter ATLEAST once a week. just letting you know this is your last chance to enter the contest. it will close january 15. and today is my 16th birthday! woot, im soo excited. but yeah. i think thats it...enjoy the chapter!**

Bella POV

I awoke around noon the next day. I rolled over, expecting to feel Alice's cool skin beside me, and was surprised when she wasn't there. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. I saw a pile of clothes sitting on the bed beside me, along with a note.

_Bella, we are all downstairs. I knew you would wake up really late, considering we were up late…as you have probably already seen I laid out some clothes for you. Don't even think about wearing your nasty converse with those jeans either, because we both know it will be a waste of time since I will make you change anyways. I left you a towel in the bathroom for your shower. Come down when you are ready and we will have some food for you. _

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to stand up. Of course Alice would want to dress me up every chance she had. I made my way to the washroom door on the opposite side of the room and hopped into the shower. I breathed a sigh of content as the hot water warmed my skin. I started singing as I was shampooing my hair and was totally being a goof. I rinsed out the shampoo and put the conditioner in, I was having a pretty awesome time just being a loser and singing the songs I was planning on singing tonight, excluding the ones about Edward, since he would probably hear. As soon as I was done I jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towel Alice had laid out for me. I quickly dried off and reached for the clothes Alice had left for me. I pulled them on and was surprised when I actually approved of them. I was wearing an insanely comfortable pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a loose floral shirt and a deep blue cropped cardigan overtop. Alice had finished off the look with a cute pair of silver ballet flats that I actually approved of.

I let my hair down out of the towel and quickly brushed it out. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by the entire Cullen family. I walked into the kitchen and Emmett messed up my hair as he headed towards the stairs without Rosalie holding his hand. I laughed and tried to put my hair back in place.

"I knew that outfit would look awesome on you Bella, you should really let me dress you more often." Alice gave me a look of approval and grabbed my hand. She led me towards the big table in the dining room and motioned toward a stack of waffles and an array of toppings. I laughed and grabbed a waffle and put some whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" I looked at Alice who was watching me eat.

"Nah, we already ate when you were sleeping." Alice answered quickly. I was starting to get a little suspicious of them, they never ate anything in front of me.

"Hmm, that's too bad I wish I could have eaten with you guys," I looked at my plate and took another huge bite of the waffle.

"No you don't, Emmett eats like a pig." Alice looked at me and we both laughed. I watched Alice get up and pour a glass of orange juice; I gave a muffled thank-you as she set the glass in front of me. I took a big drink and looked down at my empty plate.

"So what do we have planned for this afternoon?" I looked at Alice who was walking beside me as I set my dishes in the sink. Alice looked up at the clock and her eyes went big.

"Umm, well we need to be at the hall in like twenty minutes for your sound check." Alice grabbed my hand and she pulled me towards the garage. We jumped into Edward's car and she backed out, I laughed as she quickly turned around and blasted the radio. We were singing along to the radio as we pulled into the parking lot and we were laughing hysterically as we got out. Alice opened the front door for me and I was shocked the moment I looked at the hall. It was decorated to look like a winter wonderland and it was insane.

"Wow, I am impressed." Alice was admiring the work the planning committee had done and she grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward.

"I think this is your opening band." Alice pointed to band that was on stage right now and I nodded. They waved at us and we walked forward.

"Hey, we're the Stereos. You must be Bella?" I nodded and smiled. Each of them shook mine and Alice's hands and went back to doing their own thing. I turned around and saw Jessica Stanley heading towards me.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you met them. They will be your opening band for tonight and don't worry about your guitar. Edward and Tanya dropped it off earlier. Umm, you have a band right?" Jessica was talking extremely fast and I held back the urge to laugh at her.

"Umm, yeah. I've practiced with some guys from school, but I didn't like call them or anything." I bit my lip and started to panic. I kind of needed a band to perform..

"Already done Bella, I took care of everything." I looked at Alice and smiled. She seriously was the best friend a girl could have.

"Okay, well you have your sound check time right now. So, I will let you do that." Jessica gave me one last glance and walked away. I nodded and looked at Alice.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Alice looked at me and we moved to a nearby table to watch the Stereos perform.

"That is so cool. Alice I am beyond excited for tonight. Thank-you, for everything you've done for me. You're the best." I looked at Alice and she smiled widely.

"No problem Bella, you have the talent. I am just the person who organizes everything else." We sat in silence after that and watched the band play. I looked towards the door after my band friends from school walked in and I pointed towards the stage. They nodded and began setting up. I jumped on the stage and grabbed my guitar, which was hooked to an amp. We began playing and Alice watched.

* * *

As soon as we were finished with the sound check we said goodbye to the band and walked toward the parking lot.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I looked at Alice curiously and she looked at her watch again.

"Well its three thirty right now, and the doors open at five so I guess we'll just go back to my house so I can pick up all the stuff we need for you, and then we'll set it all up in your own dressing room!" She started making weird whooping sounds after she said dressing room and I could only laugh with her. She unlocked her car doors and we both jumped in; Alice sped out of the parking lot and we drove towards her house.

"So how excited are you for this? Be honest Bella." Alice looked at me and I giggled.

"I am beyond excited Alice, you don't even know." I smiled and bit my lip. The only thing I was really nervous about was Edward; he would figure out that the songs were about him, and I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I had become more optimistic after last night when he told Tanya he had wanted a break. Maybe this was my time to move in, and show him that we should be together.

Alice squealed as she jumped out of the car and danced up to the house, I followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Okay, so we will need this, and those, and your dress of course. We will want to listen to some music, so we'll need my i-pod and the stereo for it. That stack of your pictures incase anyone wants your autograph-"

"What? What are you talking about Alice? I never had a photo shoot with you or anything! How could you have a picture of me to sign?"

"Jeez, chill Bella. I am actually an amazing photographer so I have taken it upon myself to take pictures of you since we became friends. And don't worry, I can only take good pictures of people, it's a curse." Alice winked at me and laughed. I reached to grab the photos on her night-stand and gasped as I looked at the photos.

The lighting was perfect and I recognized the Cullen's stairs, I was amazed at how awesome the photo was. It was a picture of me and Edward sitting on the stairs laughing, I remember that night. It was the weekend after the first week of school; Alice had dressed everyone up for no reason and she had decided she wanted me in a black tiered skirt that ended just above my knees, a gray tank with layered necklaces overtop and a fitted black leather jacket. Alice had forced me into a pair of insanely high t-strap studded heels, and she had curled my long hair so it hung in messy waves. My eyes were closed and my mouth was curled up at the sides in a smile, and you could tell I was laughing. I looked at Edward beside me, who was dashing in an all-black tux, his air was the same messy perfectness and his eyes were also closed and he was laughing, just like me.

We looked like the perfect couple, like we truly matched and belonged together. Alice broke my admiring of the photo by yelling at Jasper and Emmett to get to her room.

"So you like it?" Alice looked at me questioningly and I laughed.

"As if you have to ask Alice, this picture is amazing." I shook my head in disbelief and set them down on her night-stand and stood up. Emmett and Jasper walked into the room and looked scared.

"Don't be scared guys; I just need you to haul some things into the car for Bella's performance tonight." The boys looked relieved and grabbed all the stuff, I was amazed since they made it seem like the huge containers weighed less than two pounds, when they clearly were not. I watched them walk out of the room and Alice followed them, i-pod, photos and four garment bags in hand.

"So-uh, we're going back to the hall place?" I followed her down the stairs.

"Well yeah, we only have like an hour till the doors open, and you go onstage at seven so we have some time." We walked out the front door just as Jasper and Em had finished putting the containers and stereo into the truck of Em's jeep.

"So uhh, we'll see you at the thing in an hour right?" Jasper moved to kiss Alice's cheek and started walking back to the house with Em.

"Yes it starts at five, Bella is onstage at seven. Don't be late, and I left everyone's clothes on the beds! I'll see you in a bit babe!" Alice waved and jumped into one of Em's jeeps. I was thankful it wasn't his off-roading one because we would have some major trouble trying to get in.

"So um, how do you think Edward will take the whole 'im madly in love with you' thing?" I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. It was my biggest fear that Edward wouldn't feel the same way and would feel too awkward after that for anything to ever be normal again.

"Im sure it'll be fine Bella. Don't worry about it. Just trust me. Everything will work out." Alice smiled reassuringly and I could only nod stupidly. I took a shaky breath and looked out the window.

"So how do you want your hair?" I looked back at Alice who was looking at me questioningly.

"Umm, curled I guess? Like in the photo." I looked down at the picture in my hands, my stomach suddenly going wild with butterflies as I looked at how beautiful Edward was.

"Good, cause that's how I was going to do it anyways." Alice gave a cocky smile and winked at me.

"You are such a dork Alice, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons you love me." She smiled at me again and looked back to the road.

* * *

After one painstaking hour of being Alice's life size doll, I was staring at myself in the mirror. With my hair curled perfectly, looking beautifully messy and a sexy smoky eye with a very natural pink lip, I looked gorgeous.

"Wow Alice, thank you so much." I was staring at my reflection in disbelief, not knowing I could look so good.

"It was easy Bella, you are already gorgeous. I just enhanced those natural features." Alice smiled and moved towards me.

"Now, we still have like an insanely long time before your performance, and they are not going to see you before you perform in that gorgeous dress, so you will be wearing this outfit." Alice handed me a garment bag and I looked inside. It was the same outfit I had been wearing in the picture she had taken. I smiled and nodded, not even bothering to argue with her.

"So are we just going to go out there and mingle for a bit before I perform then?" I yelled at Alice from behind the curtain where I was changing.

"Yeah, basically. And we can watch some of your opening bands performance. They sounded really good at the sound check this morning so I' kind of excited about that." I could tell Alice was excited and I knew why when I heard the dressing room door slam and Em, Jasper and Edward laughing. I peaked from behind the curtain and stepped out, fixing the skirt so it laid properly.

"Wow Bella, you look…..wow." Edward's eyes were wide and I felt the familiar burn of the blood in my cheeks. I looked down and then towards Edward. He was one to talk. He looked like a god, in his all black suit and always perfect hair. He was beyond beautiful, and I could only hope he would one day belong to me.

"You're one to talk Edward. You look dashing." I stuck out my tongue and walked towards the group.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Edward wrapped his arm casually around my shoulders and we followed behind everyone as we moved from my dressing room to the main area. I was surprised as we walked into the hall and it was packed with people. I never would have thought this many people would show up.

"Of course I'm excited Edward. Nothing makes me more happy than being able to play my music for other people." I bit my lip and smiled as I looked up into his eyes. They were a most peculiar, but beautiful color of gold; his entire family had the same eyes. He smiled and nodded.

We walked around casually as the host introduced the opening band and they started playing. I was really loving their music, my favorites were the songs "summer girl" and "throw your hands up". I was pleasantly surprised at the difference between my music and theirs, but I was glad since the people there would have a good variety in the stuff they were listening to. I was starting to get nervous since the crowd was really starting to get pumped up, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep them excited.

"Bella! I think we should start getting ready. We need to make sure everything is tuned to perfection and we need you to get ready too. And then dress the band, and then set everything up after that." Alice was looking at me sternly and I gave a small smile and awkward wave to Edward and walked with her towards backstage and my dressing room.

"Okay, put on your dress and I'll go get the band dressed up and grab your guitar for you." Alice handed me the garment bag and then hurried out of the room. I unzipped the bag and stared lovingly at my dress. It was stupid, but I felt this dress made me feel like I was a legit artist, not just some stupid girl with a guitar. I took off the other clothes and slipped on the dress. As I sat on the couch and started to put on my shoes, Alice walked in; my guitar in hand.

"Okay, now make sure this baby is good to go." Alice handed the guitar to me and I started to play around with it, making sure that everything was perfect. As soon as I was finished, I started with my vocal exercises, making sure I would sounds as good as I wanted to.

"Okay, Alice. I am really starting to get nervous. What if I freeze up and can' do it Alice? Then I'll be a joke." I was pacing the room nervously and I bit my lip.

"Don't be such a dork Bella. You will do find. Actually, you will do better than fine. You will do amazing. And everyone will love you, just don't worry about it." She gave me a reassuring smile and then a hug, just as there was a knock on the door. I looked behind me to see the very man I was in love with, smiling that breath-taking smile and ran his hands through his hair. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Mind if I talk to Bells?" He smiled at Alice, and she nodded and left the room.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You look beautiful, and everyone will love you. How could anyone not?" We had moved to the couch and sat down beside each other. As he said those words, my cheeks got hot and I knew I was blushing like an idiot.

"There's those cheeks I love." He smiled playfully and then took my cheek in his palm. My breathing and heart beats were getting faster as Edward was starting to slowly move in and our foreheads were finally touching. My eyes closed and just as our lips were about to touch, Alice burst into the room and killed the moment.

"Bella it's time!" She squealed in delight and I glared at her. Of course she didn't know that, what was about to happen would have made me the happiest girl on the planet. I reluctantly got up and gave Edward a small wave and walked behind Alice.

"Thanks a lot Alice, you totally just ruined the moment!" I was glaring at Alice as we made our way closer to the stage and then finally stopped in front of the steps.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we seriously need to hurry up. You need to be on in two minutes."

"You couldn't have waited another thirty seconds?!" I was screaming at her in disbelief and then leaned my head against the wall.

"Im sorry Bells, but seriously. You need to get onstage right now. They are going to be introducing you in like five seconds." Alice grabbed my hand and then pushed me up the stairs that were leading to the stage. I turned back and stuck out my tongue, then waited for my que.

"This beautiful young lady, was born here in Forks. And is a very talented singer, and songwriter. I would like to introduce miss Bella Swan!" The host handed me the mic and I walked into the middle of the stage. I looked out at the audience that was now cheering and clapping and smiled.

"Thanks everyone for coming out! I really am very thankful for the opportunity to sing for ya'all. I hope you enjoyed the Stereos, cause I know I did. And I guess I'll just get to it. All of the songs I have written are about the guys in my life. Ones that I have unfortunately stopped talking to, and some that are in my life right now. I just wanted to let you know that wonderful guys have inspired these songs and I guess that's it." I smiled and the lights went dim.

I started out singing "Mary's Song", something that described how I had felt about Jake, even though I had changed it some, it still held the same meaning for me. That was what our life was supposed to be until everything changed. As I sung that song, i saw us having fun running around as kids, and other scenes from those wonderful weeks I had first come back and we were a perfect couple. As I slowly ended the song I noticed that a lot of the people were dancing and then started cheering. I smiled and continued onto the next song, which was "Breathe", I felt it described what I had gone through with Jake in a way. Then "Tell me Why". As soon as I was done with that I moved on to a faster version of "Forever and Always". As I sang this song I decided to have fun and I was staring at Edward while I did it. I was surprised when he smiled wildly, and then he started acting like a goof. We were all having a good time and he knew that I was finally over that and I was happy about it.

As soon as I had finished forever and always I started talking to the audience again.

"So that was about a very big part of my life, how I thought me and one of my ex-boyfriends would be together forever and then how it killed me to end things and how I felt I couldn't go on without him. As you could have guessed I started wondering why he had treated me like that knowing it was hurting me, and then how I kind of got over it. But im done with that chapter of my life now, so this is where im at." I smiled and started playing "Hey Stephen". I was looking out towards the audience and couldn't find Edward anywhere, I ignored it and continued onto "Stay Beautiful". I stopped again and looked to the crowd.

"These next few songs are for the girls who have been in love with your bestfriend, who is inlove with someone else…and you just want them to realize that they belong with you, and you will always love them more." I smiled and slowly started to strum "Teardrops on My Guitar". I was still looking for Edward, and yet again, he was nowhere to be found. As soon as the song ended I moved to "Invisible". Once I was done that I grabbed the mic again.

"This last song is about someone special. I just wanted to let him know that I really do love him, and if he's willing to forget everything and fall for me, ill always be there to catch him." I smiled and bit my lip. I then started playing "Jump Then Fall", hoping Edward was still listening in the audience, even though I couldn't see him anywhere. Just as I finished strumming the last chord the crows erupted into cheers and it amazed me. I said a quick thanks and then went into the crowd trying to find the Cullens. I made my way to back table they were all sitting around-everyone except Edward I noticed. They looked down at the table, all looking a little sad and guilty. I knew something had happened and I took a deep breath.

"W-what happened? Where's Edward?" I bit my lip and I could feel the hot tears threatening to spill over and I looked at Alice.

"Oh Bella! We're sorry, Edward is stupid and he doesn't realize he has you, and you are way better than Tanya." She hugged me tightly and I froze.

"Tanya? Is that why he wasn't there to hear the songs I wrote about him? He was with Tanya?" I could feel the tears coming down now and I hugged Alice tighter. I finally let go and she pulled away, looking sad. She nodded apologetically and then shifted uncomfortable.

"Great, I give my heart to him….And he just pretends I don't exist…" I sat down at the table between Alice and Rose and laid my head down. I stayed in that position even when my father came to tell me how proud he was and how great I had done. I didn't hear the Cullen's trying to comfort me, and I just wallowed in my grief. I would never be good enough for Edward, and I just had to accept it.

Just at that moment I heard a familiar voice call my name and I looked up. I was met with the loving, deep brown eyes of a tall man that was so familiar, yet so strange to me. And I knew my heart was about to be sent in all directions yet again.

**ohh! cliffy! dont forget to review...i love reviews. that could be my birthday present? =D and i would like to have atleast 10 reviews before i post the next chapter. pretty please? but have a good day everyone and happy new year!**


	14. UPDATE

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soo long. It's been like almost 2 years I think….that's insane. I didn't mean to just abandon my story like that since I was so passionate about it. I have no idea what was going on, but the chapters I was writing wouldn't upload onto the site no matter what computer in my house I used. If anyone is stillinterested in the story and wants me to continue please say so. I just don't want to write more if no one is going to read it.

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my story and gave me positive feedback. I honestly can't thank you enough. It means so much.

I hope you all aren't too mad about me being gone for so long!

-B xx


End file.
